The Chronicles of Harry Potter and the Twilight Musical
by HorcruxesandHallows
Summary: What if, instead of Narnia, the Pevensies were transported into 21st Century America? The White Witch Bella will be hot on their heels as they must resurrect a certain You-Know-Who in order to vanquish her and her team of fairies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A long time ago, about 70 years to this day, there lived four children: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. They lived in London with only their mother, as their father was away fighting in the war, but our story does not take place in London. I would be happy to tell you that this story is set at the seaside with delightful hot sun and endless amounts of ice-cream, or maybe in some beautiful distant land where the sun always shines, the grass is always green, and animals have the ability to speak. No, our story is set in neither of those places. But before we get to our setting, I must start in a rather large house in the countryside – the house of Professor Digory Kirke.

It was to Professor Kirke's house that the four children were evacuated during the war. They were frightened, naturally, but being children they soon settled in and accepted that they were staying with the Professor and his unsavoury housekeeper, Mrs Macready, whether they liked it or not.

Our story truly begins one rainy day in September when the children decided to play Hide-and-Seek. That is how Lucy found the wardrobe.

Having found no appropriate place to hide, she stumbled into one of Professor Kirke's many spare rooms, gaping in awe at the humungous oak wardrobe before her. Hearing her brother, Peter, who was currently 'it', approaching the door, Lucy ran into the wardrobe and pulled the door shut behind her.

It was quite a large wardrobe, filled with the most luxurious fur coats. Lucy crept backwards in it slowly, so as to not alert Peter to her presence in there. She kept walking and walking, wondering just how big this wardrobe really was. It seemed to go on forever and then… Have you ever had that curious feeling when your ears don't seem to work and everything sounds as if it's underwater? And then suddenly your ears pop and sound comes flooding back into them? Well that was exactly how Lucy felt stepping over the threshold between the wardrobe and this strange new world.

It was nothing like she had ever seen before; incredibly tall buildings painted with bright pictures surrounded Lucy. At least, they looked like pictures, only they lit up like television sets. But they couldn't have been television sets – they were attached to the side of buildings!

The road before her was frightfully large, at least three times the size of the ones back in London, and on them rode extraordinary vehicles. They looked a bit like the cars in London, but they were smaller and most were bright yellow. They were the source of that deafening noise.

Lucy stumbled backwards, covering her poor ears with her hands. She had never before experienced such noise. It was simply ghastly! Why was everything so loud?

She bumped into a man in funny attire – a sort of long-sleeved vest and blue shorts made out of material that looked like it had an incredible amount of starch on it – but didn't mention it. Instead she asked, "Excuse me, Sir? Do you have any idea where I am?"

The man ignored her and rushed past her into the crowd. There were people all around Lucy as she walked further into this strange new world. They bumped into her harshly and didn't even apologise!

"I say!" exclaimed Lucy. "How rude!"

The people paid no attention to the poor girl whatsoever, ignoring her pleas for information. Where was she? What year was it? Would she be home in time for dinner?

Finally she came across a respectable gentleman who was led on a bench in a park nearby. He kindly let her sit next to him and showed her one of his newspapers that he had been lying under. He confirmed her worst fear. She was in some other land – New York City to be exact. And the year? 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Lucy?" Edmund called into the empty spare room. He had seen Lucy go in there and followed. She hadn't realised that it was Edmund's footsteps she had heard outside the spare room, not Peter's! Silly old Lucy!

Edmund noticed the magnificent wardrobe at the other side of the otherwise empty spare room. _Lucy must have gone in there_, he thought. So he crept towards the wardrobe, intending to burst in on his sister and give her a jolly good fright (which was a wicked thing to do!), but when he opened the wardrobe, it was empty.

"Lucy?" he called again. There was no answer. Edmund climbed into the wardrobe and made his way through the fur coats. And then he suddenly appeared at the other side of the wardrobe. In a whole other world.

"Good lord," said Edward thoughtfully. "Where the Devil am I?"

He spun around and examined his surroundings. It seemed he was on some sort of alien planet, like the ones he had read about in all those science-fiction books.

Not thinking, or particularly caring, about the dangers that this place could possibly hold for him (mass murderers, paedophiles, rapists, muggers, Twilight fans), Edmund went for a stroll, taking in the sights as he went.

In time he came to a large building covered in children. They were every – outside on the various picnic benches, inside in rooms were they sat at desks and scribbles furiously in their books, even on the roof of the building, threatening to throw themselves off. And then Edmund, with a nausea that spread from his head all the way down to his tiny toes, realised that this was a high school.

But what caught his eye were the group of people sat at one of the picnic benches at the front of the school. They were beautiful. There were six of them in total: a blonde girl was sat canoodling with a black haired boy, a girl with spiky black hair was currently kissing a golden-haired boy (in public!), and a brown-haired girl was sat on the knee of a boy with red hair. Just the sight of them made Edmund go all hot under the collar.

"I say, old bean," said Edmund to a funny-looking girl walking past him (she had pink hair and several jewellery items in her ear – Edmund concluded that this must be some form of tribal dress in this land), "would you happen to know who those dashing young fellows over there are?"

The girl made a face at Edmund. "What are you, like, a transfer?" she asked in her peculiar foreign accent.

"Excuse me?"

"OMG, you talk like a freakin' retard," she said. Then, after seeing poor Edmund's blank expression, added, "do you even understand what I'm saying right now? I mean, who doesn't even know who the Cullens are? They are, like, _so_ popular. One time, Rosalie punched me in the face. It was _awesome_."

Edmund backed away from the girl quickly. The poor old chap had absolutely no idea what the girl was saying. He put it down to some sort of tribal language. He turned around only to see one of the Cullen's stood behind him.

"Where you just asking about us?" she asked, flipping her luxurious brown hair over her shoulder. Edmund couldn't help notice how perfect she was close up. Not that she wasn't perfect from far away – she was perfect from every angle – but Edmund could truly appreciate her beauty from here; the way her chocolate from hair and golden eyes reflected the sunlight, the way her porcelain skin sparkled, the way the blood dripped from her mouth. He knew there was something wrong with the way she looked, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ah, yes," admitted Edmund. "I was just curious. I apologise if I may have caused you any offence, My Lady."

"No worries," she whispered in a smooth voice. "I'm Bella."

"Edmund Pevensie," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it and wrinkled her noise.

"No thanks," she said. "You new here?"

"Yes, I came from-"

"I don't care. Follow me."

Bella Cullen led the boy deep into the heart of the school until she reached a deserted corridor of classrooms. She pushed him into one of the classrooms and shut the door behind her, standing in front of it so that Edmund had no chance of escaping.

"What do you want with me?" asked Edmund.

"Tell me, Edmund, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes... But you don't want them, they're-"

"_Hush_!" she hissed. "Where are they?"

"Playing Hide-And-Seek in the professors house."

Bella rolled her eyes. "And where is that?"

"In the English Countryside. I don't know where it is exactly. CS Lewis never mentioned..."

"Good," whispered Bella, an evil grin spreading across her face. She turned from Edmund and began conversing manically to herself. "We must bring them here, Bella. Then we can _destroy_ them. And they'll never take my Edward! The prophecy will _never _come true! But I wouldn't want to hurt them- _Silence, foolish child! You will do as I say!"_

Bella turned back to Edmund and smiled sweetly. "I would so very much like to meet your brothers and sisters, Edmund. You will bring them to me. Do we have an agreement?"

"Well..."

"Good! And if you don't bring them to me, I will hunt all of you down and drain you of your blood whilst you are still thrashing in my arms." Edmund couldn't help but shudder at the way her lips moved when she talked – he wanted so mush to leap upon her and take her right then and there. "I'm so glad we had this chat, Edmund, darling. I'll be seeing you!"

And with that she left the room, Edmund running after her.

"Wait!" he called. "Can I at least take you for dinner?"

But the beautiful creature he had just fallen in love with had left him. He couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes. Did I mention that she was perfect? Completely ordinary and pale, but so very interesting. Who wouldn't fall in love with her? Of course he loved her, completely and irrec- irrevob- irreb- Just completely, okay?

_**For Mystic Lover of the Fairytale and emily.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Edmund?" Edmund spun around to find Lucy stood behind him, a curious expression on her face. "Edmund! Oh, Edmund, it is you!"

Edmund scowled at his little sister. "What are you doing running off like that, Lucy? Where have you been? I was looking all over for you. What is this place anyway?"

"It's New York, Edmund!" exclaimed Lucy. "Oh, Edmund, I want you to meet my friend, Thomas!"

Lucy stepped aside to show Edmund a rather bedraggled looking man, with unkempt hair and clothes. Edmund reached out and pulled Lucy to his side.

"Well, it was frightfully nice to meet you, Mr. Thomas, but my sister and I really ought to be going. We'll see you soon!"

Edmund dragged Lucy back in the direction of the wardrobe, ignoring her screams and pleas to be let go of. He was being quite unsporting, and I dread to think what their mother would have said if she were to see the way Edmund was handling his sister.

"Edmund, please!" Lucy begged, tears forming in her big brown eyes. "Let me go! Thomas is my friend. He even took me to his trolley, Edmund, where he keeps all his biscuits. He let me have the chocolate ones!"

Edmund stopped and knelt down so that he was level with his sister's face. "Lucy, you really ought to be more careful about the company you keep. This isn't London, you know. The people here are much different."

"How do you mean?" she asked, sniffling.

"I mean that they are stark-raving mad, Lucy," he replied. "Not all of them, of course. My Bella happens to be perfect..."

"Who's Bella?"

"Nobody!" snapped Edmund. "I didn't say Bella! Did you say Bella?"

"Well, yes, but only because–"

"There you go then," said Edmund, pulling his confused sister along further. He was being so awfully rude to her, but he didn't care. The quicker he got back to Susan and Peter, the quicker he could get back to his darling Bella.

Lucy cried all night. Not because she couldn't see Thomas again, oh no, but because Edmund had done a rather ghastly thing to her. Do you know what he did? When they returned through the wardrobe, Lucy told Peter and Susan all about her adventures with Thomas, and naughty Edmund denied all knowledge of any such events! He claimed that he had been 'playing along'! He did of course want to return to the wonderful land of New York and his delightful Bella, but he wanted it to be special. Perhaps he could acquire some chocolates for her in the meantime?

And so the days passed much like the seconds do in the last ten minutes of waiting for an important event. It rained every single day, much reflecting Lucy's feelings. Meanwhile, Susan was thinking of evermore fun and ingenious games for the children to play. There was _c__ount the holes in the ceiling_, _who can balance the most books on their head_, and, Susan's personal favourite, _count the knots in the wooden door_. Needless to say, the children were not overwhelmed with fun.

But then one peculiar day came when the sun came out and the children were able to go outside and play cricket, which was all incredibly fun until Edmund hit the ball into one of the house's windows!

"Mrs. Macready!" hissed Peter. "Run!"

They ran for the house, Lucy in front. She knew exactly where she was going. She ran for the spare bedroom, straight for the wardrobe in front of her. Edmund smiled a wicked smile behind Lucy. This was his moment. He would finally return to New York Land, with his sisters and brother in tow, like lambs to the slaughter.

Lucy entered the wardrobe first, Edmund close behind. Susan was next, hesitantly looking around the room, but, upon hearing Mrs Macready's footsteps outside the door, both Susan and Peter opted for the wardrobe. They climbed in, taking several steps backwards, until, finally, they felt the ground change beneath them and the noise invaded their ears.

Susan gasped. "Oh my goodness," she said. "Oh my... Peter? I do believe that this is the place that Lucy was telling us about!"

"Yes, it is!" said Lucy sourly. Then, to prove her dissatisfaction, she kicked Susan firmly on the shin. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me!"

Susan rubbed her leg sheepishly. "I'm ever so sorry, Lucy," she said. "Please do accept my heartfelt apology. Because, if you really think about it, this was all Edmund's fault."

"By George!" said Peter. "Edmund said he hadn't come here at all. When in actual fact he most certainly had!"

"Well that's not cricket, is it, old chap?" Lucy exclaimed. Then they all turned around in the direction they had come from, but there was no Edmund.

"Look!" cried Peter, pointing down the road. Edmund was running away from the children! Running in the direction of the school, where he knew he would find his darling Bella. "After him!"

And so the three children ran after Edmund, which was a rather silly thing to do really, but of course they had absolutely no idea of the dangers that awaited them.

x

Edmund reached the school long before his brother and sisters, and he had no trouble finding Bella. She was sat in her rightful place, in a throne positioned on a stage in the middle of the cafeteria, dozens of students surrounding her feet, begging to be allowed to wash them. Bella was swatting the peasants away like flies.

Edmund stood in awe of her beauty and perfection, before finally plucking up enough courage to approach her. She smiled when she saw him, but her smile faltered slightly when she realised that he was in fact alone.

"Bella," whispered Edmund in a sultry voice. "Oh my darling Bella, how I have missed you. I have thought about you every single day since leaving you, and I thought my heart might burst with longing. But alas, it has not. And now we are reunited once again, like two forbidden _lovers_."

Bella stood from her throne, kicking those surrounding her backwards and off the stage. Edmund cringed away form her dazzling beauty.

"Why are you alone?" she hissed.

"I... um..." stuttered Edmund. "Well, funny story really–"

"I ASKED YOU TO BRING YOUR SIBLINGS!" bellowed Bella. "YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" Bella stopped and looked down at the cowering Edmund. She took several deep breaths. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head off right now."

"I brought them part way," whispered Edmund. "They're outside. Honest."

Bellas cocked her head to one side. "Outside?" she repeated. Edmund nodded. "I see. Well, Edmund, my... _sweet_, it seems that haven't failed me after all. How about I take you home with me and give you a _special_ treat?"

Edmund nodded vigorously, quite unsure of what to say. Bella smiled sweetly, then gestured to two of the Cullen brothers. They each grabbed one of Edmund's arms and dragged him away from the cafeteria and out of the school.

_**For lowi.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Peter, look!" cried Susan.

The children looked towards the school to see Edmund being roughly thrown into a long, black limousine, a serene smile plastered on his face.

"I say," said Peter. "Where do you suppose they're taking him?"

"I don't know," Susan said. "Perhaps we could ask someone?"

Peter looked unsure. "Alright," he sighed. "We haven't really got any other choice, have we?"

And so the three children warily approached the school, sending cautious glances at the students who were 'hanging' around. Susan and Lucy both clutched onto Peter's arms. They stopped before a girl with brown hair and equally brown eyes. Peter thought she was quite pretty, but she was of course not as beautiful as Bella. Who was?

"Excuse me, Miss," said Peter. "My brother was just taken away in that motor vehicle and I was wondering if you knew where they were going."

The girl looked amused. She said, "He's gone with the White Witch. Nobody ever comes back once they've gone with the White Witch."

"I'm sorry, who is the White Witch?" asked Susan.

"Bella Cullen," explained the girl. "She's like the queen of the whole school. She bitchy and manipulative and really really mean, yet everyone loves her."

"Forgive me for saying this, but you don't sound like you like this Bella Cullen very much."

All sound dissolved into silence. The girl's eyes widened in horror. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the girl, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Then the crowd widened, allowing enough room for a group of incredibly hairy boys to pass through. They stopped before the girl and looked down at her. She looked up at the boy at the front and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, Jacob," she said. "Can I help you?"

The boy scratched behind his ear. "I heard you talking about disliking Bella," he said, examining his fingernails in a menacing way. "What have you got to say in your defence?"

"I don't dislike Bella," said the girl, although her voice didn't sound entirely convincing. "I think she's... um... What was the question?"

He narrowed his eyes. "That's not what we heard," he insisted, scratching himself again. He continued scratching longer than was acceptable and his foot flapped up and down slightly.

"Fleas bothering you again, Jake?" the girl asked.

"Listen, Cassie," he growled, leaning closer to her. "If I hear one more word against Bella, me and my boys here are gunna have to sort you out."

"No," Cassie said, "you listen to me, dog-breath. Come near me one more time, and I'm gunna make sure Daddy books that long overdue vet appointment. I think all good dogs should get the _snip_."

Jacob's left eye twitched. "This is so not over!" he cried, flicking his hair back over his shoulder. He turned away from Cassie and gestured for the others boys to follow.

Cassie sighed and stood up, making her way in the direction of the school.

"Wait!" said Peter. Cassie turned back, her eyebrows raised in question. "We were hoping that you might help us get our brother back."

"Weren't you listening to what I said?" she asked. "You can _never_ get you brother back from the White Witch. He's _gone_."

"Can you at least tell us where they've gone?"

Cassie sighed. She pointed behind Peter to a mountain with a castle upon it, looking down over New York Land. "But you can't get in. Their house is guarded by idiots like Jacob Black."

Peter nodded. "Still, we have to try."

Cassie smiled. "Good luck."

x

Lucy was hungry, which was no surprise really since she hadn't eaten in four hours, but it was incredibly annoying seeing as how they had only just left the school, which no doubt contained a cafeteria. It was as they were discussing the inconvenience of Lucy's timing that an old man suddenly jumped out of a nearby bush.

The children gasped as Peter pushed both Susan and Lucy behind him. "Who are you?" he cried. "State your purpose!"

"Never fear, my child," said he. "I am your friend."

"Oh?" said Peter suspiciously. "And what friend are you that I have never before laid eyes upon?"

The man bowed before Peter. He was an awfully peculiar looking man, with his emerald green robes, long white beard, crooked nose and crescent shaped spectacles.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said softly. "I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to warn you of the very serious situation that you are in."

"What situation?" Lucy asked.

"There is a prophecy," explained Dumbledore. "A prophecy that involves all four of you children."

"A prophecy?" Susan repeated, a sceptical look on her face. "And what exactly does this prophecy say?"

"It is said," Dumbledore began, "that the four of you will unite against the evil forces of this universe."

"Evil forces?" Peter asked. "Like Global Warming?"

"I'm afraid not, my child." Dumbledore shook his head and smiled mirthlessly. "Something more sinister is at hand. Something that threatens to ruin the entire balance of our world – and of yours. I am talking, my children, about the Cullens."

Susan gasped. "We've heard about them!" she cried. "The girl at the school told us about Bella. She's a witch, right?"

Dumbledore's face darkened. "No!" he said, a tone of outrage in his voice. Then he chuckled, seeing the funny side of it. "Bella Cullen a witch? Aha! No, please, stop!"

Susan, Lucy and Peter looked between each other awkwardly as Dumbledore started laughing hysterically, bending over to clutch his stomach.

"So, Dumbledore..." Lucy said after he had regained himself. "How exactly do we defeat Bella?"

"I'm afraid that you must call upon the most darkest of forces," Dumbledore said gravely. "You must find a man that goes by the name of..." Dumbledore swallowed hard. "Lord Voldemort."

The very name sent a shiver down the children's spines.

"Lord Voldemort?" Lucy whispered. "And where do we find this chap?"

Dumbledore sighed. Suddenly the children noticed that he had begun to fade from their view.

"Alas!" cried he. "I believe that it is time for my departure. Go to the school, children! Find Voldemort! Destory Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The children blinked. They waited for a moment, staring at the spot that Dumbledore had just been. They weren't entirely sure whether that had just happened or not, but one thing was for sure: Bella Cullen had to be destroyed.

_**For lowi, Popcorn Life and puckleberryforeva.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would recommend that you watch, if you haven't already, In the Dark of the Night from Anastasia. Here's a good link: **_

_**www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=Ocm8QdNR_d8&feature=related. **_

_**Just replace the [dot]s with actual full stops.**_

Chapter Five

Edmund sat quietly upon the cold, hard dungeon floor not entirely sure of what he should do. Bella had promised him a special treat and he was quite looking forward to it. All she had done so far was have him thrown into this awful dungeon and promise never to let him out again. She had of course been joking. Humour was just another one of her wonderful personality traits.

Edmund let out a deep sigh and wondered what Peter, Susan and Lucy were doing at that moment. As long as they were nowhere near his darling Bella he was perfectly happy.

x

"And so," Mr. McCliven drawled to class 4b, "the reason why Juliet decided to kill herself was…? Miss Bateman?"

Cassie lifted her head up off the desk and opened her eyes. "Wha-?" she mumbled, to the rest of the class' apparent amusement.

"Why, Miss Bateman," the English Literature teacher asked (He wasn't important to the plot at all, so we'll just assume that he was just your average, generic fifty-year-old teacher), "did Juliet choose to kill herself?"

Cassie sighed. "Because she knew her parents would kick her ass for marrying a Montague?" she offered. "Or maybe because the Montagues would also kick her ass for killing, however inadvertently, their son?"

The bell rang out through the classroom signalling the end of the lesson.

"Miss Bateman?" Mr. McCliven called as the rest of the class vacated the room.

"Yeah?"

"Fall asleep in my class one more time," he said in his boring monotone voice, "and I'll make sure you don't pass it for the next four years. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Cassie murmured. It wasn't her fault if Mr. McCliven was as exciting as Scabies.

"Oh," he said quickly, giving Cassie a bright smile, "and good answer!"

Nothing exciting ever happened at Anomie Hall High School. Well, unless you counted vampires, werewolves, poltergeists, teachers being expelled for supplying drugs, the odd break out of Plague and the discovery of cat in the cafeteria stew, but who did? Anomie Hall was the most ordinary High School in New York. That was, of course, until the Pevensies arrived.

Cassie noticed them immediately, standing aimlessly in the school yard, trying to enlist the help of anyone who might stand still long enough. How could she forget them? Cassie, being the nice person that she was, thought it only necessary to tell them to go away before they get a Slush thrown over them, but, upon nearing their helpless faces, she couldn't go through with it. She began to walk away, but Peter had already seen her.

"Fair maiden!" he cried.

Cassie cringed and started quickening her steps away from the three children. Peter was too quick for her. He reached her in seconds and turned her around.

"I say," he gushed, "you walk frightfully fast, you know. I had to run to catch up with you!"

Cassie looked quickly around at the other students, confirming her belief that they were all staring at her. She grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom, his sisters following close behind.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Your help," said Peter. "We were told that we should come to this school and find a man."

"What man?" asked Cassie.

"His name was Lord… What was his name Lucy?"

"Lord Moldywart," Lucy said, nodding her head. "That's what Bumblebee told us."

Cassie stared with her mouth open, wondering if an empty classroom was the best place to bring them. Alone. Where no-one could hear her screams.

"Okay…" Cassie said softly, edging towards the door. "Well, I hope you have every success in finding…"

"Voldemort," said Susan suddenly. "He said Lord Voldemort, not _Moldywart_! Lucy, you are such a fool!"

Lucy hung her head in shame.

"Wait," said Cassie. "Voldemort? But that can't be! He's dead!"

The three children gasped dramatically.

"What do we do now?" asked Peter.

"We have to think about this," she said, opening the door and walking down the least occupied end of the corridor. "Thankfully, you're in luck."

"We are?" said Peter. "How so?"

"This week Anomie Hall has taken in ten exchange students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of them is bound to know where we can find Voldemort."

Cassie turned around to talk to the whole group and noticed that only Peter stood behind her.

"What the-?" Cassie looked up and down the corridor, but neither Susan nor Lucy could be seen. "Where did they go?"

And so they searched, Peter and Cassie, high and low for the missing sisters. Then, when all hope seemed to be lost, Peter caught sight of his sister Susan sat in the cafeteria with three other girls. Two were blonde and the other a brunette.

x

Susan had been ambushed. There was no other word for it. There she was, wandering through the school cafeteria, when all of a sudden three girls grabbed her and forced her to sit at their table. They were pretty girls, two blondes and one brunette, with nice hair and enviable figures. Susan wondered what they wanted from her and so she stopped trying to slap the brunette and took a seat.

"We," began the tallest blonde girl in her perky voice, "have been talking, and we think that you should be in our group."

Susan looked back and forth between the three girls. "Your group?" she repeated, slightly confused. "Like hooligans?"

The brunette gasped. "She's British!"

"Shut up, Gretchen," the tall blonde one snapped. "No, silly, we're not _hooligans_. We just have a very selective group." Then she leaned closer and whispered to Susan, "Only the pretty girls are allowed in."

Susan nodded knowingly. "I understand. Ugly people can sometimes be offensive, can't they?"

The blonde girl looked at the other blonde and gave her an approving look. She was starting to like Susan.

"My name is Regina," said the tallest blonde, the obvious leader. "This is Karen," she pointed to the other blonde, "and Gretchen," pointing to the brunette.

"I'm Susan Pevensie. Pleased to meet you." Susan stretched her hand out to Regina, who looked at it in disgust.

"Ew," Regina said. "Don't you have, like, manicurists in England?"

"What's a manicurist?"

Karen gasped. "You don't know what a manikin is?"

"Shut up, Karen," snapped Regina. She smiled at Susan and said sweetly to Gretchen, "She's like a Martian, I love her."

Susan noticed Jacob Black to her side and leaned in to talk quietly to Regina. "I need to ask you something."

Regina looked over at Jacob. "Do you like Jacob? I would seriously re-think that. He already has a girlfriend."

"He does?" Susan asked, slightly dismayed. She shook her head. "No, that wasn't really what I wanted to know. I was wondering what you chaps know about..." Susan looked around to make sure that Jacob was surely out of earshot. "Bella Cullen," she whispered.

"The White Witch?" Karen asked loudly. Jacob turned around and narrowed his eyes at the four girls. They all gave a bright smile and he gave one back, a bewildered look on his face as he turned back to his patrolling of the cafeteria.

"Sorry," whispered Karen.

"But why is she called the White Witch?" Susan asked.

Karen gasped. "Susan!" she hissed. "You can't just ask people why they're white!"

x

Edmund stood up and watched the door of the dungeon open slowly. He had hoped that it would be his darling Bella, come to rescue him at last, but it was not. It was only that dirty tramp, Thomas, thrown into the dungeon in much the same fashion that Edmund had been, except Thomas was slightly more limp than Edmund.

The door of the dungeon slammed shut and Edmund mover over to Thomas.

"Mr. Thomas?" he whispered. "Mr. Thomas? Did you bring food? Oh, please say you did... What about Bella? How is my love? Is she well? Our love, Mr. Thomas, it blossoms like a red, red rose. Nought could ever eclipse the way I feel about–"

Edmund was cut off by a loud groan from Thomas. He rolled over onto his side, revealing two bloody marks on his neck.

"I say," gasped Edmund. "Whatever happened here? It appears that this poor man has been drained of his blood." He leaned closer to examine the wounds. "The puncture marks seem far to wide to be the work of any blood-sucking bats that I am aware of, and the presence of two wounds would suggest that this was not the work of leeches... Therefore, Mr. Thomas, given the distance of each mark, I would say that these are the creation of some sort of _vampiric snake_!"

Edmund stood up, arms held in the perfect karate position, ready to defend himself and Mr. Thomas from the snake.

"Beware," Edmund said slowly, pacing the room. "for the snake could be anywhere!"

He jumped and shrieked as the doors of the dungeon opened and Bella suddenly appeared behind him.

"Bella, my love," he sighed. "How wonderful it is to see you. My heart has yearned for your presence. My soul has not been complete without you. Yet now you are here, and being near to you, my darling, is like being near to a golden orb of sunlight–"

"_Silence_!" Bella hissed. "I grow weary of your pathetic words of admiration!" She crossed to Edmund and grabbed him by the neck, dangling him a few feet above grown. "_Where are they_?"

Edmund opened his mouth to speak, but only gasps of breath came out. Bella sighed and dropped him to the floor. She growled and walked around the dungeon, cursing Edmund for his stupid need to breath.

"I cannot believe how hard this is proving!" Bella growled. "First, I fail to find three stupid school children, then I keep having these awful dreams, and, if that wasn't bad enough, yesterday Renesmee told me she wanted to start eating _people_! In front of Edward! I have told her so many times, again and again, if you want to start eating people, _don't tell your father_!"

"Oh, my darling," whispered Edmund. "What are these awful dreams?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know," said Bella. Then she said quickly, "But seeing as how you asked..."

Music began playing in the background, much to the tune of _In the Dark of the Night_ from _Anastasia_. Then, most unexpectedly, Bella began to sing:

"_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_,

_And the nightmare I had was terribly cruel,_

_A witch appeared to me,_

_And told me of a prophecy,_

_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was true!_

_I was once the most beautiful girl in all High School,_

_Then the prophecy came and ruined it al._

_It told of 4 little brats,_

_In need of 4 little slaps,_

_Who planned to overthrow me at Anomie Hall!_"

Suddenly the rest of the Cullens appeared, singing the chorus in perfect harmony. Edmund sat down to the side of the dungeon and clicked his fingers along to the toe-tapping tune.

"_In the Dark of the Night evil will find them,_

_In the Dark of the night evil will shine,_

_We'll capture the lot,_

_And then leave them to rot,_

_In the Dark of the Night, they'll be mine!"_

Bella once again continued her singing, skipping gaily around the room as she did.

"_The witch told me they plan to steal away Edward,_

_Which is so ridiculous, don't be a fool!_

_I'll send Jacob to them,_

_There will be great mayhem,_

_Darling Edmund, prepare, it's gunna be cooooll!"_

Jacob Black and his werewolves suddenly entered the dungeons, their vocal chords ready.

"_In the dark of night I'm gunna kill her" _

"_Ahem, _them_!"_ added Bella

"_In the Dark of the night they're gunna die!_

_We'll murder the three,_

_And have their entrails for tea,_

_In the dark of the night we'll say bye-bye!"_

For the ultimate finale, fireworks exploded in the background, as the werewolves lifted Bella up onto their shoulders and spun her around the room.

"_In the Dark of the night Bella will find them"_

"_Find them,_" added Jake in his bass voice.

"_In the dark of the night she's gunna win."_

"_Doom them,"_ added Edward in his equally bass voice, not wanting to be out-bassed by Jacob.

"_Queen Bella will be saved,_

_After the Pevensies are enslaved,_

_In the dark of the night,_ _In the dark of the night!"_

The werewolves lowered Bella to the ground and she span around whilst singing, clouds of menacing smoke encircling her.

"_Come my werewolves,_

_Growl for your master,_

_Kill those Pevensie fools._

_Find them now,_

_Yes, go for your master."_

The werewolves circled around Bella, jumping up and down like tribal animals, chanting:

"_In the dark of the night,_

_In the dark of the night,_

_In the dark of the night!_"

Queen Bella rose her hands to the sky, thunder and lightning echoing above her, an insane yet gloriously beautiful expression on her face as she screamed:

"_THEY'LL BE THROUGH!_"

_**That was the most fun I have ever had when writing Fanfiction! **_

_**If you watched the video, I imagine Bella would be Rasputin, Edmund would be the little bat thing, and the Cullens and the werewolves would be those little creature that sing with Rasputin.**_

_**For meow139, Laura Andrews, puckleberryforeva, kitty-whiskers, lowi, and InkWeaverabc.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Peter stopped dead in the doorway of the cafeteria. Cassie saw the horrified look on his face and followed the direction of his gaze. For there, in the cafeteria, sat Susan with three of the bitchiest girls in Anomie High besides Bella.

"Crap," murmured Cassie. "Well, Pete, you're her brother."

"So?" he asked, not particularly liking where this conversation was going.

"So," she replied, "you have to go get her!"

Cassie tried pushing Peter forward but he resisted her with screams of "Noooo!" Fortunately, Cassie was a lot stronger than Peter, and she succeeded in moving him over to Susan.

"Ew," said Regina, looking up at Peter. "What is that?"

Susan turned around. Her eyes widened and she adopted a rather appalled expression.

"Peter!" she hissed. "Go away!"

"Ew!" Karen shrieked. "You know him?"

Peter sucked in his chest and tried to look brave. "Susan Pevensie, you're coming with me right now!"

"No," Susan said simply.

Peter shrugged and started to turn around. "At least I tried," he said dismissively to Cassie. She rolled her eyes and pushed him back to the table.

"_Please_ will come with us, Susan?" Cassie asked.

"No," Susan said again.

"You're not her owner," said Gretchen. "She doesn't have to do what you say, does she, Regina?"

"Shut up, Gretchen," Regina said. "Are you her owner, Peter?"

Peter looked surprised. "Me? Um... No, I don't... I don't think so..."

"Well, Susan doesn't want to go with you," Regina hissed. "So you can go shave your back now. Buh-bye."

Peter looked sideways to Cassie for support. She looked as confused as he did.

x

They found Lucy sat on a bench having a very animated conversation with two boys.

"Ghobe', ghobe', _ghobe_'!" Lucy was screaming. "Of course you don't use the golden sickle to chop off the Kruen's head, Moe! How can you be such a QipwI'!"

Peter looked warily at Lucy. "Do you think she's gone mad?" he whispered to Cassie.

"I wouldn't like to say," she whispered back.

"Lucy!" Peter called. Lucy looked up and gave him an odd sort of wave – her hand was raised, with her palm facing forward, but there were partitions between the middle and the ring finger and the thumb, creating the illusion that she only had three fingers.

"Savan!" she cried.

"Hey, Lucy," Cassie said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" Lucy said excitedly. "I want you to meet my friend, Pat!"

"Hi," said Cassie, giving Pat a small nod.

He was a small, thin boy who looked incredibly undernourished, with glasses and ginger hair and crooked teeth. He gave Cassie a toothy smile and then pulled an inhaler out of his pocket.

"Who's this?" Cassie asked about the other boy.

"Oh," Lucy said, giving the second boy a disgusted look. "That's Moe. He's Pat's friend."

Moe was of a similar build to Pat, with the pastiest skin Cassie had ever seen. He gave Cassie a weak smile.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Peter.

"Well," started Lucy, "Pat, who is a very generous young man, let me play on his computer console!"

"What's a computer console?" asked Peter.

"It's, like, only the greatest thing ever!" gushed Lucy. "Anyway, he let me play on _Intergalactic Space Battles 3: The Final Frontier_!"

"What's that?" asked Cassie.

Lucy looked at Cassie as if she were some form of an abomination. "You don't know what _Intergalactic Space Battles 3: The Final Frontier_ is? It's only, like, _the_ best computer game in the history of computer games! Basically, what you have to do is defeat the evil Lord Nazar, who is leader of the Kruken Star-fleet. But it's not just as simple as just, like, firing on each-others' ships, because what you have to do is, like, infiltrate his star-fleet, and then you become, like, a spy, and then you pretend you're actually working for him, when you're actually just killing half his crew! But it's really, like, difficult, because you have to kill theses things called Kruens, which are like giant... _giants_, and you can only kill them by stabbing them in the heart with a silver machete. _Not a golden sickle_!" She looked pointedly at Moe.

"Wow, that sounds..." Cassie tried to think of an appropriate word to describe how horrifically violent the game sounded, but was interrupted by the bark of the school principal.

"Mr. McCrotch!" he cried.

Pat stood up and faced the principal. "Yes, Mr. Rowen?"

"Why are you sat on a bench when the sun is quite clearly shining?"

Pat looked petrified. "I... I... I'm not sure, sir," he stammered. Cassie noticed that he had a rather heavy lisp.

"You!" he shouted at Moe. "Who are you?"

"I'm Moe, Sir," Moe whispered, standing up.

"Are you new?"

"No, Sir," he said. "I've been here for five years, Sir."

Mr. Rowen narrowed his eyes. "Moe..." he repeated. "Moe _what_?"

"Lester, Sir."

Mr. Rowen chuckled. "Ah, yes," he said. "I remember... Well, stop loitering!" And with that he left, never to be seen again for the remainder of the story.

"So..." Cassie said slowly, not quite sure of what to make of that intrusion. "You ready to go home, Lucy? I don't have any more lessons today and Hogwarts have gone home already, so–"

"Nooooo!" Lucy cried, falling to her knees. "I'm begging you, don't make me go! Pat invited me to his house! _He's making enchiladas_!"

"Okay, _relax_!" Cassie hissed, watching the tears stream down Lucy's face. She took a piece of paper out of her bag and began writing something on it. She passed it to Lucy when she was done. "This is my address. When you're done at Pat's house, get him to call you a taxi. Alright?"

Lucy gasped and got up off the floor. "You're so awesome," she said. "Pat's going to teach me some more Klingon!" Lucy grabbed Pat's arm and skipped away with him, leaving a rejected Moe to run along after them.

"Wait," Peter said slowly. "They're called Pat McCrotch and Moe Lester?"

Cassie shook her head and began walking across the school yard towards the bus. "It's better if you just don't think about it."

_**For puckleberryforeva, meow139, lowi, and Elizabeth Zara.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"So, here we are," Cassie said, opening the door to her four-bedroomed suburban home and letting Peter in.

Peter gawked at the sheer size of her house. "This is where you _live_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," replied Cassie. "Just me and my mum."

Peter was quiet for a moment, simply staring around the hallway. He finally asked, "What happened to your father? Is he away at war too?"

Cassie shrugged. "No idea," she said. "But I think it makes me sound more tragic that way."

"Oh," whispered Peter.

"Well," said Cassie, "this is the hallway, to your left is the dining room, behind that is the kitchen, and to your right is the living room. Upstairs we have my room, my en-suite, Mom's room, her en-suite, and then there's the spare bedroom and the spare bathroom, which you three will be using."

Peter frowned. "You have three bathrooms?"

"Yep."

"Each with its own bath?"

"Yes. And a shower."

"_And_ a shower?"

"And a sink... and a toilet."

Peter gasped. "You mean to say that you three _inside toilets_, three sinks, three baths _and _three showers?"

Cassie nodded slowly. "Yes, Peter," she said. "Is there a problem with that?"

Peter shook his head. "It's just weird, that's all."

Cassie narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew that three bathrooms was a lot, but she had never seen such a shocked reaction. Where exactly had the Pevensies said they were from?

She took Peter upstairs and gave him a tour of the bedrooms, stopping when they reached the spare one.

"This is where you'll be staying," she explained, pointing to the bunk-beds in the middle of the room. "I guess one of you'll have to use a sleeping bag..."

But Peter was not listening. Peter was closely examining a peculiar-looking device situated upon a small cabinet. It was rectangular in shape, with a pink outer-rim and a black rectangle for the centre.

"What are these things," asked Peter. He remembered seeing them in every bedroom he had been in.

"They're TVs," said Cassie, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Peter's eyes widened. "Televisions," he said slowly. "Good lord! You have one in every room! How is that possible?"

"Most people have TVs in their bedrooms," said Cassie. "I like to watch _Law & Order_ before I go to bed."

"I say, old bean!" exclaimed Peter. "Isn't that marvellous!"

Cassie laughed and led back on the bed. "I'm hungry," she said softly. "You wanna order take-out?"

"Take-out?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "Like, where you buy food and then someone delivers it."

"Cooked food?" Peter asked. "People cook food for you and then bring it to your house?"

Cassie yawned. "Yup," she said. "So, what do you want? Pizza, Chinese, Thai, Indian..."

"Isn't your mother coming home to cook?"

"Nah. She's away on a business trip. Isn't it convenient?"

"Business trip," he repeated. "Has she gone with your father?"

"No," said Cassie. "I told you, I don't know where my dad's gone."

"But... If she hasn't gone with your father, why has she gone?"

"She went with work."

"_Work_?" Peter said, a horrified tone to his voice. "What do you mean she's gone to work? She's a _woman_!"

Cassie stood up off the bed and moved in front of Peter. "Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Did I say 'woman'?" Peter said quickly. "I meant... um... something else."

Cassie narrowed her eyes at Peter, resisting the urge to whop him upside his head. "Dinner's at seven," she said angrily before stomping out of the room.

x

The next day, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Cassie left the house for school, intent on finding the Hogwarts clan. They did not, however, expect to see Bella Cullen, sat on her undeserved throne like the disgraceful, yet utterly perfect, queen that she was. Then they remembered that Bella didn't know that the Pevensies knew that she had kidnapped Edmund.

Lucy scowled at Bella. "What a Denebian Slime Devil," she hissed. Cassie rolled her eyes.

Bella spotted Cassie and the Pevensies as soon as they entered the cafeteria. They would have been in a more interesting place, but the author couldn't be bothered making them walk all the way to the gym.

"Cassie!" Bella called sweetly, as if Cassie and she were the best of friends, when in actual fact they had never before uttered a word to each other.

"Oh dear God," Cassie muttered under her breath. She turned to the Pevensie children. "Just act normal."

"Oh my gosh, Cas," Bella gushed. "It's been, like, forever since we last talked!"

Cassie gave a sarcastic smile. "Literally."

"So... Who are these delightful people?"

"Exchange students," Cassie said quickly.

"Exchange students?" Bella repeated, a dark smile on her face. "Really? And where are they from?"

Cassie opened her mouth to speak, but Lucy cut her off. "Thailand!" she chirped.

Bella threw back her head and laughed. Susan elbowed Lucy.

"Thailand?" Bella cried.

Susan leaned forward. "You're not allowed to ask us why we're white," she whispered.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. A sudden realisation spread across her face, but it disappeared almost immediately and she grew calm again.

"Wow, that's wonderful," she said. "Well, I best be going. Au revoir!"

Cassie turned around and raised an eyebrow at Lucy. "Thailand? Seriously? Now she knows who you are!"

Lucy shrugged. "It's better than Qo'noS!" she cried.

Cassie left eye twitched. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she said, thoroughly irritated.

Lucy sighed and left the group to find her new friend, Pat. Susan took this as an opportunity to find her plastic friends, so Cassie was left alone with Peter, which was rather improper, but we can't all be moral crusaders, can we?

"Okay," said Cassie, heaving a huge sigh. "Now maybe we'll get something a bit more productive done."

"We're looking for the Hogwarts people?" asked Peter.

"Yes," replied Cassie. "One in particular."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger," explained Cassie, as they began their walk towards the exit at the other side of the cafeteria. "She knows everything about everybody. That's why her hair's so big – it's full of secrets."

"Where do we find her?"

"The library."

Hermione Granger was of course in the library. She was flicking through a volume of encyclopedias, currently on the letter N. Cassie and Peter walked up to her and gave her a bright smile.

"Hi," said Cassie.

"Hi," said Hermione.

Then followed a rather awkward silence in which neither party were quite sure of what to say.

"So..." Cassie said finally. "My name is Cassie and this is Peter."

Peter gave a low bow. "Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You already know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're, like, totally famous!" gushed Cassie. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

Hermione sighed. "Why does everyone ask about Harry and Ron? I don't do everything with them, you know! Just last week, Harry went to the dentist and we sat outside! We didn't even go in! And two weeks ago-"

"Okay, I get it!" snapped Cassie. "I don't need examples, Jeez! We just want to talk to you about Lord Voldemort."

Hermione's lip quivered. "Oh, everyone wants to talk about Lord Voldemort, don't they? Nobody ever asks about Hermione! Nobody ever asks how Hermione's feeling!"

Peter and Cassie exchanged looks.

"I don't think you're feeling so good," whispered Peter.

"We need your help to resurrect Voldemort in order to destroy the evil Bella Cullen," explained Cassie.

"Say no more," said Hermione. "In my experience, people named Bella are not very nice at all."

"Great. So, how do we do it?" asked Cassie.

"If you want to resurrect Voldemort," Hermione began, "you have to travel to the Isle De Foetor, collect the water of the Bardus Lake, and then mix it with blood of a Chimera with a dash of Manticore tears. Then you have to make a blood sacrifice and read out the incantation. That, my friend, should probably do it."

Cassie sat down and put her head in her hands. "Isn't there an easier way?" she whined.

Hermione looked confused. "Well, yeah," she said simply, "but I just gave you an entire chapter's worth of content."

Cassie closed her eyes, visions of violence swimming across her mind. "Just tell me the other way," she said through gritted teeth.

"There's a book," said Hermione. "You just have to read out an incantation."

"That's it?"

Hermione nodded and got up from her light reading. "I'm just going to find Harry and Ron and then I'll help you find it. Ron's having a spaghetti eating contest with Jacob Black and Harry's gone to watch."

"Is it imperative that you find them?" asked Peter.

"Well..." Hermione paused. "We do everything together," she said. "It would be weird without them."

"But we're presently running out of time," said Peter. "We'd be ever so grateful if you could just find it for us now."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Right. I can do that. Of course I can. Right. No, that's... That's absolutely fine, isn't it?"

_**For lowi and Elizabeth Zara.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, but it has another song in it, and songs take me aaaaaages to write! I hope you enjoy it! The song is 'Never Had a Friend Like Me' from Aladdin. If you don't know it, here's a link:**_

_**http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=IeJtpxH_vmA&list=LLtlUdSpNBQdnXiG-MjjMfmA&index=2&feature=plpp_video**_

_**Just replace the [dot]s with actualy full stops.**_

Chapter Eight

The library was empty, which didn't surprise Cassie. When was anyone ever around when you were doing something secret in a story? That would be lame, and this is not a lame story.

Anyway, as I was saying, the library was empty. It didn't take them long to find the book that Hermione was talking about: _Resurrecting Fictional Villians, Vol. 2._

"Volume Two?" said Cassie.

Hermione nodded. "There've been a lot of vilians, you know," she said. "I blame Disney."

Cassie picked the book up off the shelf and opened it to the first page – the contents.

"Okay." She scanned the list. "Cruella Deville... Darth Vadar... Gaston... Plankton... Rumpelstiltskin... _Voldemort_! Found it! Page 394..."

They turned to said page, revealing a picture of said villain.

Peter hissed. "Well, he sure is... homely," he said quietly.

Cassie smiled, looking down the page for the incantation. Her eyes found it at the bottom of the page, and she took a deep breath before reading aloud:

"I do solemnly swear that I wish to wreak havoc upon the world and cause lots and lots of evil and be really mean," she chanted.

All of a sudden, the book leapt from Cassie's hands, falling straight to the floor. It lay there trembling violently, smoke pouring from its pages. The library was filled with a dream-like mist as a grey hand slowly emerged from the book.

Lord Voldemort fully appeared, standing before the three children. He snapped his head back and forth dramatically.

"Woah," he moaned. "Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!"

"Um, actually," said Cassie, "it's only been thirteen."

The Dark Lord fixed his eyes upon her. "_You _summoned me?" he asked. "_You?_ But your not even slightly magical!"

"I helped!" added Hermione quickly.

Voldemort gagged. "Ew," he said. Then he looked back at Cassie. "So, I realise that this isn't protocol, but how about a little song?"

But before Cassie could answer, a pounding music began, reminding Cassie vaguely of Disney's Aladdin.

"Oh my," said Cassie. "This _is _Aladdin!"

"The Disney film?" asked Hermione as Peter gave them both a bewildered look. "Oh my goodness, it is! The music! It's that genie song, isn't it?"

Before Cassie could answer _again_, or Peter could ask what the devil they were talking about, there appeared a row of seats behind them and they were magically forced to sit. Then, much to the torture of their poor ears, The Dark Lord began his song.

"_Well, Mr. Nicholas had that magic stone,_

_Ignotus Peverell had an invisa-cloak._

_But Honey you're in luck cause you've got me,_

_And my sexy powers ain't no joke."_

The room was suddenly filled with around twenty of what Cassie recognised to be Death Eaters. They formed a large group behind Voldemort and began dancing around him in unison.

"_You got a superman to help you now,_

_Better than anything you've ever seen._

_You've got some accio and imperio,_

_And all the diamonds of the richest queen._

_So come on then._

_Miss. Cassie Bateman, please,_

_What will your wishes be?_

_Come on, tell me what it is you want,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

_No no no."_

The children were pulled up by a Death Eater each and forced to join in with the ceremonious dance. All three were more than slightly surprised to find that they somehow knew every single dance step. They shimmied around the Dark Lord in perfect time to the rest of the Death Eaters, their legs flying around and their jazz hands at the ready.

"_Life is your Wizengamot,_

_And I'm your Dumbledee!_

_C'mon, make a wish and make it good,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

_Oh yes, I do a real good service, _

_I'm the best,_

_I'm here to serve._

_So come on, Miss,_

_Give me a wish._

_Before I really loose my final nerve._

_Did I say that?"_

Voldemort suddenly grabbed ahold of Cassie and began spinning her around the room as he sang. She tried to fight him off (his lack of nose was slightly unnerving her) but his magic made her obedient and she was forced to prance around the library.

"_Wanna make somebody disappear?_

_How 'bout a Harley D?_

_I can give you whatever you want,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me."_

Now was the time for the three children to become quite frightened indeed. For they, most reluctantly, had their mouths magically opened and, from their lips, they began to sing:

"_Ya ya ya!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Ya ya ya!_

_Oh my!_

_Ya ya ya!_

_Ooh yeah!"_

Lord Voldemort smiled an evil smile and let go of Cassie. It felt good to have power again, controlling feeble minded fools such as these.

"_Can your friends do this?" _

He sang gleefully, pointing a finger at Hermione and laughing as she was turned into a horse.

"_Can your friends do that?" _

Again he pointed, this time at Peter, who was turned into a hopping white bunny rabbit.

"_Can your friends pull this out their Muggle hats?" _

He pulled a large ball of wriggling ginger fur out of a large hat.

"Crookshanks!" cried Hermione who had now returned to human form. Lord Voldemort hissed at the cat then dropped the spitting fur-ball on the floor.

"_Can your friends go Stupefy?" _

Hermione screamed as Voldemort stunned her darling cat.

"_Or Enervate?" _

The cat regained consciousness, but, as Hermione ran to pick it up, it disappeared. She blinked, confused, but then seemed to remember that this was magic she was dealing with, and went back to her spirit fingers.

"_Can your friends go Avada Kedavra, let it rip?_

_And there goes someone you really hate!"_

A flash of green was sent across the room, hitting a Death Eater square in the chest. He disappeared into the mist.

"_So don't just sit there like a mountain troll,_

_Don't make me Crucio your lazy hide,_

_I'm here to help you out, you lucky doll,_

_And I'm not so hot on being denied._

_I want to help you babe, so help me out,_

_Is there someone you want gone?_

_You didn't resurrect me, no doubt,_

_So you could listen to my groovy song._

_How 'bout a Horcrux, Cass, don't make me beg you, please,_

_I can get you three, you can trust Lord V,_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend."_

_The whole library began to rumble as Voldemort was suddenly lifted into the air._

"_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend."_

Fireworks came from nowhere, exploding over the heads. Red and blue and purple and green and orange and yellow and pink and black and white and peach and magenta and scarlet and cyan and beige and gold and silver and magnolia and... lots of other colours filled the sky, which was odd because they were in a library.

"_You ain't never, _

_had a, _

_friend like me!"_

Cassie, Peter and Hermione all covered their ears as best as they could whilst their feet were performing the Can-Can beneath them. Voldemort could not hit the high notes.

"_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

The Death Eaters vanished, as did the fireworks. Cassie, Hermione and Peter were all broken from the magical dancing spell. They stood in the middle of the library, panting heavily, their mouths hanging open, staring at Lord Voldemort, who was currently holding out his hands as if he'd just finished the perfect Jazz Hands movement.

"This is the part where you give me applause," he whispered, yet still they stood with their mouths open. He sighed. "Honestly, that was _awesome_!"

Having no other foreseeable option, Voldemort hissed, "_Imperio!_" He would have his applause. But nothing happened. They didn't bow to his will.

"What the-?" He looked around the room and gawked. "Where are my Death Eaters? Why isn't my magic working?"

Hermione, regaining some of her senses, picked up _Resurrecting Fictional Villians, Vol. 2 _from the floor.

"Oh," she said eventually. She pointed to the small-print at the bottom of the page, which read: _No magic outside Hogwarts!_

_**For InkWeaverabc, LucyCrewe11, Elizabeth Zara, puckleberryforeva, lowi, justmeagain123, Popcorn Life.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"So what you're saying is," began Voldemort, "I just had a brief surge of magic, brought with me from the very darkest depths of Hell, where I have been residing, most uncomfortably, for the past 13 years, but now that I'm free I can't use magic because I'm not in Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. "Pretty much," she said.

Voldemort sighed. "Hey, you," he said to Cassie. "Who the Hell are you?"

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "I need your help," she said, most reluctantly. "We all do. We need you to vanquish an evil vampire-slash-fairy for us. If you'd be so kind."

Voldemort looked sort of sad, in an evil sort of way. "I don't know," he said. "You see, during my time in Hell, I realised that killing people just isn't fulfilling enough."

Cassie, Hermione and Peter all exchanged perplexed looks.

"Excuse me?" asked Cassie.

"Well, I came to realise that killing people just won't make me happy. The only thing that ever made me remotely... not murderous was perhaps my darling Nagini. Or Bella. She was... you know... pure evil. I like that in a woman." Voldemort sighed a heavy sigh. "I suppose I could provide an exception if you could find me a Weasley to brutally murder."

"Now that you mention it-" began Peter who was rudely cut off by a stamp on the foot by Hermione. He let out a cry of pain and began hopping around on it for a few moments.

"Didn't think so," continued Voldemort miserably. "I hate those Weasleys. In fact, I pretty much hate all gingers. You don't know any gingers do you?"

Cassie shook her head slowly but then stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait," she said through a burst of inspiration. "Do strawberry blondes count?"

Voldemort smiled.

Hermione led Cassie, Peter and Voldemort to the cafeteria where she knew Harry and Ron would be waiting. Cassie could feel a strange feeling coming upon her, almost like there were bubbles building up inside of her, but she couldn't for the life of her understand what it meant.

They stepped through the doors of the cafeteria. Harry and Ron were stood a number of feet away from the four. Cassie stopped short, gasped suddenly and gripped hold of Peter's arm.

"_Oh my GOD!_" she shrieked, flapping her hands up and down and hyperventilating slightly.

"What?" asked Peter, a worried expression on his face. "What is it?"

Cassie relinquished her hold on Peter's arm and pointed ahead of her, her eyes wide with excitement. "_It's Harry Freakin' Potter!" _she cried, jumping up and down. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, Peter! Do I look okay? How do I look? Come on, Peter! Be honest! Does my butt look big in this?"

Lord Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said dryly before leaving her and Peter to follow Hermione across the room.

Cassie looked at Peter and blinked suddenly. "Wow," she said quietly. "That was so weird. I think I just had my first Fangirl moment."

"Are you alright?" asked Peter.

"Sure," she said, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm totally over it."

She crossed the room coolly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Peter noticed her licking her lips and smoothing down her skirt as she got nearer to Harry and Ron. Somehow, she managed to get to Harry before Hermione and Voldemort (presumably because she ran the last few feet and pushed them both out of the way rather rudely, resulting in Voldemort crashing into Hermione) and began violently shaking Harry's hand, repeatedly repeating "Hi! Omigosh, hi!"

Harry laughed in a sexy, manly manner and ran his hand through his deliciously dark hair. "Well, hello," he said to Cassie. "It's nice to meet you to."

"Wow," said Cassie, her voice shaking with excitement. "I can't believe it's really you!"

"I know," said Harry. "Would you like an autograph, darling?"

"Really?"

"Of course." Peter resisted the urge to inflict violence upon Harry as he stroked his hand over Cassie's. "Normally I don't, but for you, sweetness, I'd do _anything_."

Voldemort cleared his throat loudly beside Peter.

"Sweet mother of Judah!" Harry cried. "Where in Godric's name did you come from? I thought I killed you, you son of a basilisk!"

Cassie let go of Harry and seemed to come to her senses. "I resurrected him," she said. "We need his help to vanquish the evil Bella Cullen."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Voldemort and Cassie. "You expect me to trust him? He killed my mum and dad! What about Sirius and Tonks and Lupin? What about the fact that he has no nose? Clearly he cannot be trusted!"

Cassie sighed. "Harry," she said softly, "you _have_ to trust him if we can ever get rid of Bella. She's pure evil!"

Harry frowned and chewed on his bottom lip. "I suppose you're right, tuts. I mean, she did threaten to take fries of the cafeteria menu yesterday."

"What a bitch," commented Voldemort.

"I know," said Harry. "Besides, I think we've probably got some things in common. We are both orphans..."

"Alone in a world where no-one understands us," Voldemort added.

Harry nodded. "You know something? I think I've got you all wrong. You're actually a pretty alright guy."

"Woah, woah, woah!" came a voice behind Harry. Ron Weasley stepped forward, a disgusted look on his face. "What the fudge is going on here? This is Lord Voldemort we're talking about! Are we forgetting that he killed Harry's parents?"

"Actually, Ron," said Cassie, "we did mention that."

"And what about Sirius?"

"Mentioned that too," said Peter.

"_What about Fred_?"

"We were definitely thinking that, mate," Harry told him.

Ron growled in anger. "And you!" He pointed at Cassie. "How could you just resurrect him like this?"

Voldemort piped up, "The Mudblood chick helped."

Ron glared at Hermione cowering behind Cassie. "_Hermione!_" he and Harry both shouted simultaneously.

Hermione whimpered. "But she asked so nicely! I'm sorry!"

"You know, Hermione," began Ron, "I didn't want to believe it, but know I see that it's true."

"What?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"You're having an affair with Voldemort, aren't you?"

The whole crowd gasped in horror, no more so than Voldemort himself who was gagging at the very idea.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched, completely scandalised. "Don't be so ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous!" Ron insisted. "I've read it with my own two eyes! It's all over the internal-netty thing! You and _him_, canoodling behind my back! And then there's you and Sirius, you and Snape, you and Bellatrix, you and Ginny, you and Harry – but that of course is just a lie. We're brothers, aren't we Harry?"

"Hell, yeah!" cried Harry, bumping his fist against Ron's, which, I am told, is what the youth today refer to as 'Fo'Knucks' or a 'Bro Bump'.

"Ron, you're being silly!" said Hermione. "That's all fictional. It's the work of someone's _imagination_!"

Ron folded his arms and shook his head. "The way I see it," he muttered, "you're nothing but a _Jezebel!_"

Hermione gasped and her lip trembled as if she were about to cry. "Please, Ron. You have to help us."

"No," he said simply.

Hermione thought for a minute. "If you do this, Ron," she said quickly, "I'll give you a lap-dance!"

"_Ew!_" cried Ron. "Don't be so _disgusting_, Hermione! Oh my- ew, horrible mental pictures! Make them stop!"

"I'll give you a lap dance!" shouted Harry.

Ron stopped retching and looked up, eyebrow raised. "Really?" he said, considering the proposition. "What? No! No, I couldn't do that! No!"

Cassie sighed. "What about a Scooby Snack?" she asked. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

Ron narrowed his eyes and thought, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly. "Hmmm... You make an interesting proposition... But, no."

"What about a box of Scooby Snacks?" offered Hermione. "_A whole box of Scooby Snacks_!"

Ron sighed, his whole body seemingly collapsing. "Oh, okay then."

"Yay!" Hermione did a little jump of joy and went to hug Ron, but he pushed her off to embrace Harry.

_**For my reviewers, Evanescence2189, lowi, puckleberryforeva, LucyCrewe11, Popcorn Life, Elizabeth Zara, and justmeagain123.**_

_**Please leave me a review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Woah," said Voldemort, staring around Cassie's hallway. "Your house is tiny! You couldn't even fit Lucius's bathroom in here, I swear."

"Gee, thanks," said Cassie. "I hope it won't be too much trouble for you to have to stay here, _my liege._"

"That's okay," said Voldemort, clearly not noticing the sarcasm in her voice. "Just make sure the room service is excellent, would you?"

"Room service?" Susan piped up. "We get room service?"

"No," said Cassie flatly. "I am not a maid. If you want food, get it yourself."

The Dark Lord looked put out, but continued on his wander around Cassie's home. Lucy and Susan settled themselves down in the living room, immediately commencing the fight for the remote control and hence for control of what was watched on the television.

Cassie left them to it and went upstairs to her bedroom. There she found Voldemort sat on her bed reading a book. She cleared her throat and he jumped in surprise.

"I thought you despised all Muggle artefacts?" said Cassie.

Voldemort looked rather sheepish. "Indeed I do," he said. "But there's nothing wrong with a little research is there?" He flicked through _Peter Pan_ as Cassie was unloading her school bag.

Suddenly, he let out a loud gasp and leapt from the bed. "My God!" he cried. "This boy has discovered the secret to eternal life!"

Cassie didn't know whether to be amused or worried. "You do know that that's just a story, right?"

Voldemort shushed her. "I must find out more about this J.M. Barrie and Peter Pan. I am certain that the secret to immortality lies within these pages!"

Cassie shook her head and left the room, leaving an excited Voldemort intently studying the pictures of the book. She joined Peter, Susan and Lucy sat on the sofa watching _Teen Mom_ on MTV. Clearly Susan had the remote.

It was as the evening was fading into night, and the children and the Dark Lord had just devoured several pizzas, that they heard a noise outside the house that sounded conspicuously like the jangling of keys. The owner of said keys then proceeded to insert one into the front door. Cassie stood up, mumbling profanities under her breath. Her mother was home.

"Cassie!" she heard her mother call from the hallway. "Cassie, honey, I'm home!"

Cassie leapt of the sofa and ran into the hallway, her sock-covered feet sliding over the laminated surface.

"Mom!" she cried.

"You're home!" Her mom smothered her in a hug before holding her out before her. "Cassie, sweetheart, you look thin."

"Mom, it's been three days!" Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Cassie said quickly, "So why are you home? Are you sick? Did you quit your job? Has there been a zombie apocalypse? Speak to me, Mom!"

"Alright, calm down!" she hissed. "I came home because the trip finished early- _Holy Mother_!"

Cassie whipped around to see where her mom was staring with such wide eyes. Voldemort and Peter were stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Cassie...?" her mom began.

"I... I meant to tell you about the, um, exchange students that are staying," Cassie said slowly. "Erm... they're staying here because the school is too full."

Her mother continued to look at Voldemort with a horrified look on her face. "Exchange students?" she repeated.

"Yep."

"We're from Thailand!" came a high pitched voice behind Cassie.

Cassie turned around to tell Lucy to be quiet but was cut off by Susan calmly stating, "You're not allowed to ask us why we're white."

Cassie gave a nervous laugh. "Their English is a little rusty," she said, ushering Lucy and Susan out of the hallway. "Go play, would you?"

Her mother looked somewhere between frightened and confused. "Thailand," she said quietly, nodding her head slowly but never taking her eyes of the Dark Lord. "And who is he?"

"That's their... uh... He's their monk," Cassie said. "He can't talk to tell you this himself though. Vow of silence. You know how it is..."

"If I walk out right now and come back in again, will they be gone?"

Cassie raised her eyebrow. "Um... Are you okay, mom?"

"I think I'm going crazy, sweetheart, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about..." Her voice trailed off as she wandered back into the kitchen where she sat down on a breakfast stool.

"Maybe I should call Aunt Daphne?"

"Uh huh, you do that..."

x

The basement was pitch black in that annoyingly eerie sort of way that an author likes to use to create tension. A tap was dripping in the background as the six people sat around a long wooden table, each refusing to meet each other's gazes. Lord Voldemort leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands in a menacing sort of way, surveying the other five cautiously from the head of the table. He looked positively pissed.

"Where are they?"

Each form around the table jumped by at least a centimetre as Voldemort's voice broke the silence.

"My Lord-" began Peter.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed. "I want to start my meeting! Where are they?"

There were footsteps up ahead and banging on the basement door before more footsteps began descending the stairs.

"Omigosh," gushed Susan, "I'm so sorry we're late! Lucy was at her boyfriend's house and I hate to wait _ages_ for her to come out!"

"Sit down!" Voldemort cried.

Susan and Lucy rushed to take the two spare seats, each of them nodding politely to Harry, Ron and Hermione whom they had never met before. Lucy particularly was rather excited about meeting Harry Potter (although not quite as much as Cassie had been) having spent half of the previous night on the phone discussing the Harry Potter books with Pat.

Voldemort sighed impatiently. "Do I have your permission to began?" he asked dryly.

"Oh, yes," said Susan, gesturing him forward with her hand. "Do go on."

He rolled his eyes and lay his hands out on the table. "Okay, children, we're here today to discuss tactics. First of all, we need to think of a name for our organisation. Any suggestions?"

"Kill Bella?" offered Harry. "That would be an awesome name."

"I totally agree," said Cassie, nodding. Peter scowled at Harry.

"Operation Fairy Genocide?" he said loudly, giving Harry a pointed look. "I think it's a much better name."

Voldemort nodded. "Operation Fairy Genocide it is. Now then, can anybody tell me the first rule of Fairy Genocide Club?"

"Don't talk about Fairy Genocide Club!" cried Ron.

"We're already talking about Fairy Genocide Club, Ron, you cretin!" hissed Voldemort shortly. Ron looked sheepish. "The first rule is _there is no rule!_"

Everyone nodded and gasped in awe at this first rule. It made perfect sense.

"So," Voldemort continued, "now we must consider the correct methods to attack the problem of vanquishing this bunch of fairies. Thoughts?"

"How about we stake her through the heart?" said Harry.

"Too simple," said Voldemort. "We need content. Staking her through the heart would take... what? Two chapters?"

Lucy leaned forward and patted Harry's hand as he looked completely rejected.

"Thanks, doll," said Harry.

"That's okay," Lucy told him. "Why do you even bother with this anyway? Isn't it against your principles?"

Cassie was about to tell Lucy that they had already had that conversation _several times_, but Harry interrupted her by standing up dramatically, throwing his chair backwards in the process. He threw his hands heavily down on the table and whipped his hair back.

"No, Lucy," he began as the rest of the table save Lucy groaned having heard Harry's soliloquy enough times to quote it by heart, "it's not against _my_ principles; it's against the principles of _Joanne Rowling!_ And let me assure you, there is a difference. You know, I put up with that woman for _eighteen years!_ I let her control my entire life, and then, just when I thought it was over, she adds an epilogue! _Nineteen years later!_

"I put up with it, I accepted her way of thinking. She killed me mum and dad and I didn't say a thing. I had to deal with it. I had to deal with them all – with Sirius and Tonks and Lupin and Fred! But there was one thing that I could not abide by. There was one thing that turned me against her forever: Dobby!

"I loved that House-elf. He was my friend, my saviour on so many occasions, and when she killed him, I swear she killed a tiny piece of me. And as I lay there, writhing around on the floor in mortal agony, tears streaming down my face, cursing Joanne Rowling to the very depths of Hell, I swore I would have my revenge! This, my friend, will be my revenge!"

Harry sat down to delighted clapping and cheers from Lucy, smoothing down his shirt and taking a deep breath in.

Voldemort sighed heavily. "Who am I kidding?" he said wearily. "I can't do this. Cassie? Take over." He shoved a pile of papers towards Cassie, who was sat next to him, and leant his face into his hands in a distressed manner.

"Um, okay," began Cassie. "Well, as Voldemort here has already explained, we're here today to discuss ways of vanquishing these evil fairies. Now, I have here some pictures of the fairies, which I shall now pass round. I want you to look at them and familiarise yourself with their faces. You need to know who these people are. We cannot have any civilian casualties."

She passed the first picture to Voldemort. "The first picture is of Bella Cullen herself, previously Bella Swan. She also goes by the names Queen Bella, The White Witch and K. Stew. I'm not entirely sure about the last one, so don't ask. Don't be fooled by Bella's good looks and charms. She is pure evil.

"The next picture is of Edward Cullen, husband of Bella, father of Renesmee. If you will look closely, Voldemort, you will see how his hair is distinctly strawberry-blonde."

The Dark Lord took the picture and sneered down at it. "Look at his stupid ginger hair. _Disgusting_. I hate gingers. I hate you, Ron Weasley! Why don't you just go die somewhere?"

Ron stood up and gasped dramatically. "Hey!" he shrieked. "Why don't _you_ just go and die somewhere, huh? Make the world a better place? Oh, wait, you did die! You were killed by _Harry Freakin' Potter!_"

He sat down and let Harry put his arm around him. "It's okay, Ron," said Harry, "I'm here, bro."

"Thanks, Harry," said Ron, pushing some of Harry's fringe out of his eyes. "You know I love you, man."

Cassie cleared her throat and went back to her pile of pictures, which she then began distributing again.

After a few minutes silence as everyone observed the photographs before them, Lucy said, "This mission sort of reminds me of _Intergalactic Space Battles 3: The Final Frontier._"

"It does?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "I mean, what I was thinking is, why don't we infiltrate the Cullen Castle and, like, pretend to be Bella's friend and then we can, like, find out where Edmund is and find out all their weak spots."

"Pssh," hissed Susan. "That is such a stupid idea. I say we just be friends, you know? Like back in England, where we'd just bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles, and we'd all eat and be happy."

"Susan?" said Voldemort.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"I think," said Cassie, "that Lucy's idea is the best we've had so far and that is what we are going to go with, because I don't really have time to discuss this any further. It's six o'clock, I want food."

The rest of the table nodded in agreement. The plan was set in motion.

_**Thanks to Evanescence2189, Popcorn Life, justmeagain123, Elizabeth Zara, lowi, and puckleberryforeva.**_

_**I don't think I mentioned this before (some of you may have already just assumed this) but Cassie isn't from any book. She is an OC, entirely my creation.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Cassie felt bedraggled. There was no other word to describe it. It was not entirely surprising really since she, along with Hermione and Susan, had just climbed a rather steep hill and scaled a fifteen-feet wall lined with barbed wire. Their jackets still stuck to the barbed wire where they had placed them in order to climb over and rope still dangled down the side of the wall, but they hoped the Cullens would not notice. It had been a stressful climb for Cassie in particular, who had received Hermione's elbow to the head and Susan's shoe to the chest, resulting in her falling from her rope at around seven-feet high and landing in some bushes.

As she knocked on the door, Cassie felt Hermione pull a twig out of her hair. She gave her a thankful smile before the front door of the Cullen Castle creaked open and Queen Bella, in all her perfect glory, stood in the doorway. Before we arrive at the three girls' reactions to the delightful sight that was Bella Cullen, first it is simply protocol to describe Bella. She was wearing a pair of stone-washed jeans, along with a plain pink t-shirt. Thankfully, since I, the author, cannot differentiate between chinos and khakis, Bella had never been one for fashion. Her face was void of make-up, and it needed none. Her eyes shone with a wild passion, her lips were as red as the blood she so often tasted, and her hair glistened in the sunlight. Also, on her feet she wore fluffy bunny slippers, which was quite ironic since they were her favourite hor d'oeuvre.

Cassie gasped dramatically. She looked at Bella, her mouth hanging open. "Oh my gosh, Bella," she gushed. "What are you doing here?"

Bella made a face wrought with pure repulsion. "I _live_ here, idiot," she said in that silky smooth voice of hers. Just the mere sound of it would cause any human heart to melt. It truly was hypnotising.

"Oh, wow," said Cassie. "I did not know that!" She turned to Hermione. "Did you know that, Hermione?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"She didn't know that," Cassie said. "That is so weird. We were just walking and we got lost, and then we climbed that big wall you've got there! It was... It was fun."

The three girls laughed nervously as Bella glared at them, her luscious lips pressed together tightly, her sculpted brows furrowed.

"You see," said Hermione, "Susan hurt her ankle when we climbed the wall. Didn't you Susan?"

Susan's eyes widened. "What? Oh, right, yes!" She fell suddenly to the floor, clutching her ankle and moaning like a dying cow. "It burns! Dear God, it burns! Help me! Save me! No, wait, _save yourselves_!"

"She's pretty delirious," said Hermione.

"So it would be really kind of you if you would let your fellow _human beings_ into your home." Cassie gave Bella a sweet smile. "I mean, it would be the thing to do if you had a _heart_, like we do, which is pumping delicious _blood_ around our veins..."

"Come in," said Bella, stepping aside without another moment's hesitation.

They tried their best to keep a smile plastered on their faces as Cassie and Hermione helped a still wailing Susan upright and into the castle. The first thing they noticed was how cold it was inside of the castle, despite the heat outside. The castle hardly felt lived in. As they walked down the hallway they could see that the wallpaper was cracked and peeling, everywhere covered in cobwebs and dust. Susan's wails echoed down the hallway until Cassie pinched her and told her to shut up. Unfortunately, that only caused her to burst into tears, but, thought Cassie, at least they were genuine.

Bella stopped before a door at the end of the hallway, flipping her glossy hair over her shoulder as she gave it a delicate knock. She turned back to smile sweetly to the three girls. "Carlisle is a doctor," she said.

"That's quite handy, isn't-" Hermione began, but she was cut off by the sound of groaning coming from inside the room. Cassie looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Cassie. Susan sniffed. Bella simply continued her flawless smiling.

"Has he got a patient in there?" asked Cassie.

"Hm?" said Bella. "Oh, no. That's just the cat."

Cassie felt Hermione shift towards her. She tried to stay brave but she was having an overwhelming urge to drop Susan upon the floor and run for her life. Still, she remained, the same forced smile on her face that she was sure was beginning to look just a little peculiar.

The door opened by a crack and an eye appeared. Bella reached in and yanked the man out into the hallway. He hissed, covering his eyes at the sudden light. Bella stood him upright and turned him to face the girls.

"Ladies," she said, "this is my father-in-law, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled a toothy grin – a very toothy grin indeed – and reached forward a hand, but quickly pulled it back upon noticing the blood that covered it. Hermione's eyes widened and she took a step back. Carlisle smiled apologetically. Another noise, this time a scream, came from the room the doctor had just vacated, sending shivers down the human girls' spines.

"I've decided I want to become a doctor of animals," he said suddenly. "That's what you can hear. Animals... Simply animals..."

Bella shook her head. "Stop talking, would you?" she said kindly. "Susan here has hurt her ankle and she needs your help."

"No, no!" exclaimed Susan all of a sudden, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "I feel jolly good already!" And to prove her point she hopped up and down on both of her legs. "See? Absolutely spiffing."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Hang on a minute. You're one of the exchange students, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes," said Susan. "I'm from Thailand." She gave Bella a wink and a nudge. Cassie felt her heart drop. She knew it had been a bad idea to bring Susan. She had begged Voldemort to let her take anyone else, but no. It had to be bloody Susan! And now she had compromised the entire operation, Cassie was sure of it. They would be eaten alive. They would never find Edmund. Hermione would never reach second base with Ron!

"Um... Well, since we're all in tip-top condition, we best be going," Cassie said quickly, already backing down the hallway, Hermione and Susan in tow. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Wait!" Bella held up a slender hand with perfectly manicured nails. "Cassie, darling, it would be lovely if you would join me at my table for lunch tomorrow." She didn't wait for a reply. She disappeared from the corridor immediately, leaving them alone with the doctor, who, although it could have been their imaginations, was hungrily licking at his lips. They dared not turn their backs as they retreated down the hallway, keeping both eyes on him at all times until they were finally out of the door and running back down the driveway.

x

"Do you think they're talking about me?"

Cassie sighed, stabbing her pasta with her fork. "I don't know," she told Bella.

Bella frowned into her cup of coffee. "What about them?" she asked.

Cassie felt it was only best to put the fork down. It must have been the sixth time Bella had asked since they sat down five minutes ago.

The White Witch growled. "Dammit," she said to Cassie. "Why are you such a stupid human? Edward would know. He has ESPN." She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no. forget I said that."

"Said what?" asked Cassie. She had of course heard what Bella had said, but that was the irony of the situation.

"That Edward has ESPN!" hissed Bella, rolling her eyes. "God, you're such an idiot sometimes."

Cassie really didn't know what to say. "So..." she began, "where is Edward?"

"Oh, he's on a camping trip."

"Oh, really? Is it just the boys?"

"What is with all these questions?" Bella said, suddenly irate. "Jeez, it's like the Spanish Armada or something!"

Cassie opened her mouth to correct her but didn't bother. There really was no reasoning with stupid people.

"If you must know," said Bella, "Edward has gone hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes. He's a vampire."

"Oh, wow," said Cassie. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "We all are."

Cassie gasped. "Oh my gosh, I _never_ would have guessed!"

"But you can't tell anyone," warned Bella. "Because... you know... I'll kill you..." She shrugged casually and took a sip of her coffee.

"I totally understand," said Cassie. "Your secret is safe with me."

Bella gave Cassie a small smile. She hated this girl, of course she did – she was pretty and she had nice hair and people liked her – but Bella felt a sort of warmth inside of her when Cassie agreed to keep her secret. On reflection, it would appear that the warmth was actually a result of the coffee she had consumed not a moment before, but she decided she didn't want to kill Cassie anyway.

_**I can't believe I haven't update this in seven months! I didn't realise it had been that long. I've had a birthday since then. And a Christmas. This fic has had an anniversary! But I'm back now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please do review :)**_

_**For Evanescence2189, Popcorn Life, puckleberryforeva, lowi, SportzDawg, SkyeElf and MaisyB.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**_First of all, let me apologise for not updating in over a year. I'm so sorry, but I'm back now and hopefully I should be updating a lot more frequently. Enjoy the chapter! _**

"I'm just worried about them, Voldemort, " said Cassie. "They've been in New York for almost three weeks now, and I think they're getting too used to the twenty-first century."

Voldemort scoffed and bit into his chocolate bourbon. "Whatever, Cass," he said flippantly. "It's not the end of the world if they are."

"How can you say that?" hissed Cassie. "Not the end of the world? So, it would be okay if they went back to 1940 and Susan's gabbering on about Pretty Little Liars, Lucy's talking in Klingon, and Peter's reciting the entire script of Dirty Dancing? And what about Edmund? Who knows what he's going to be like, if we even get him back! There could be, like, a paradox or something!"

Voldemort continued chewing on his biscuit, unperplexed by Cassie's whining and her sudden decision to put her head in her hands and groan.

"It's 1940's problem, not yours," said Voldemort. "Now quit being such a whiny bitch and pass me my book."

Without looking up at him, Cassie reached across the table and passed him her copy of Peter Pan.

"Besides," Voldemort added, "they don't seem any different to me."

With that comment still burning Cassie's ears, Peter skipped into the room, shimmying as he did, and sashayed over to the fridge. He began boogieing as he stood there, and seemed to be singing a lively song beneath his breath. He turned around, glass of milk in hand, and saw Cassie staring, open-mouthed at his performance.

"What?" he asked, completely oblivious.

Cassie gaped. "You alright, Pete? You were just dancing a little there."

"I was?" said Peter over his shoulder as he danced from the room. "I didn't realise. I was singing High School Musical in my head."

Cassie glared at Voldemort, who shrugged his shoulders and stood up from his chair, intending to vacate the room. "What? He was crazy as Hippogriff shit when he got here."

Cassie sighed as he left and Hermione entered. In the three weeks that Cassie had known her, she had never seen her walk with such a depressed drag of her feet, but still Cassie smiled cheerfully and patted the seat beside her, which Hermione promptly took.

"Hermione, thank God," gushed Cassie. "Sane conversation, finally."

Hermione groaned and let her head drop to the table, at which they were currently sitting, making a rather audible thumping noise as she did.

Cassie sighed and picked a small object up off the table. It was an origami donkey, given to her by Peter Pevensie that morning. She made it trot across the table, making neighing noises, but Hermione simply stared at it.

"Why am I so ugly!" Hermione cried suddenly.

This had not been the sort of conversation Cassie had hoped to have, nor one she ever thought she would be having with Hermione; before she could answer though, Susan came into the kitchen and set about boiling the kettle. Thinking Hermione might want a little privacy when continuing the conversation, Cassie said nothing.

"What's that?" asked Susan upon noticing Cassie's donkey.

"Origami," Cassie said. "It was supposed to be a horse but Peter said it looked more like a donkey."

"Ooooh!" Susan cried, seeming to come to some sort of epiphany. "That's what Peter was doing! There's like five hundred balls of paper screwed up in your living room, Cass. Peter's been trying to make that thing all morning."

Cassie looked between both Susan and Hermione, confused. "You guys didn't get one? Peter said he made one for everyone."

Susan squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "This is so cute! My best friend and my brother!"

Cassie gaped. "No! We're not- Me and Peter are just friends. We're not like that. We're- I mean... Origami isn't exactly romantic. Is it?"

Susan nodded knowingly with a broad grin.

"Wait-" said Cassie. "I'm your best friend? What happened to Regina?"

Susan shrugged a shoulder. "She isn't very nice. Do you mind? Hermione can be my back-up best friend, of course."

Cassie grinned and shook her head, indicating that she did not at all mind being Susan's best friend, and the three girls shared an air-tight hug.

"So, tea?" Susan asked, turning back to the counter. "Hermione? Cassie?"

Hermione responded with a series of groans (having taken another look at Cassie's donkey and suddenly remembered the reason for her depression), which Susan took to be an answer to the affirmative (why would she not - which demon-possessed monster would ever refuse a cup of tea?), but Cassie shook her head.

"No, thank you," she said. "I don't drink tea."

Susan had been adding sugar to the three cups on the counter, but now the spoon fell from her hand with an audible clang, and she whipped around with eyes widened in horror.

"You... don't drink tea?" The words were spoken slowly and carefully, and Susan made a great effort not to wretch as she said them. "What kind of demon-possessed monster are you?"

Cassie responded with a series of stammers, turning to Hermione for support, but even she looked disgusted at Cassie.

"I don't drink tea," began Cassie slowly, "because... I'm allergic. Yes, I'm allergic. It's one of my allergies."

Susan gasped in horror, and Hermione put a comforting arm around Cassie's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" gushed Susan. "I had no idea, Cassie, I swear. If I had, I never would have come in here, flaunting the fact that I could drink tea when you could not. Oh, goodness me, how selfish am I!"

With that outburst, Susan ran from the room, looking at little tearing, leaving Hermione incredibly disappointed that she would also not be getting a cup of tea presently.

"You can still make one," said Cassie. "I just won't inhale."

Hermione smiled gratefully and set about re-boiling the kettle.

"So, what was it you were saying about Ron earlier?" Cassie asked.

Hermione froze. "Ron?"

"Did I say Ron? I meant being ugly. You said something about that."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. She seemed a little flustered and had already obliviously spooned four lots of sugar into her teacup with no apparent intention of stopping.

"Just forget about it," said Hermione.

"Too late," said Cassie. "Is this about the Halloween ball next week?"

"No," Hermione lied, though her shoulders drooped at the very mention of the occasion.

The ball was an annual dance hosted by Queen Bella at the Cullen Castle, and everyone who was anyone was going to be there. Cassie was going with Peter out of necessity, because the plan was for them to sneak away whilst everyone else was preoccupied and at least find where Bella was keeping Edmund. Cassie, the Pevensies, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Voldemort were all going, and Cassie knew that Hermione desperately wanted Ron to ask her to go with him.

"Hermione, for someone who's supposed to be clever, you can be so simple sometimes," said Cassie plainly. "Do you know what I see when I see the way you look at Ron?"

"A poor, pathetic girl who's hopelessly in love with a boy who doesn't love her back?" Hermione suggested.

"You're halfway there, I guess," Cassie admitted. "But I see the exact same thing when I see they way Ron looks at you, Hermione, and you're both of you too stupid to see that."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but then, as if by magic, Ron came into the kitchen, and Hermione turned back to her tea, blushing furiously as she did.

"Hey, Mione," said Ron. "Cassie, do you have any hotdogs?"

"Check the cupboards," Cassie told him. She was having far too much fun playing with her paper donkey to help him. She thought about what Susan had insinuated about herself and Peter but just the idea made her cheeks turn a violent red.

Ron, holding one jar of hot dogs, politely enquired of Cassie if she might have several more jars. "Lucy's friend Pat just told me I couldn't eat fifty in one minute, and I'm not losing a bet to someone whose name is McCrotch," he told her. As he spoke, his eyes kept wandering over to Hermione, who still wouldn't turn around to look at him.

"No, I don't," said Cassie.

"Can't you go buy me some?" whined Ron.

"Uh, no. How about you people go get jobs and pay for your own hot dogs?"

Ron sighed. "But you have so much money, Cassie! It's endless."

"Well, yeah. I'm, like, the Mary Sue here. I'd be useless if I was poor."

Ron sighed and set the hot dog jar down beside Cassie. "So, what are you ladies gossiping about in here?" he asked.

A tiny light-bulb lit up in Cassie's head, and she said, "I bet Hermione fifty bucks she couldn't get a date to the Halloween ball."

Hermione squeaked from the counter and turned around with eyes widened in panic.

"That's mean..." said Ron. He appeared to be carefully considering what Cassie had said before he replied. "Hermione? If I take you to the Halloween ball, will you use some of that money to buy me hot dogs?"

Hermione looked utterly rejected for a moment but let it pass as she plastered a bright smile onto her face.

"Of course I will, Ron," she said, and waited until he had left before her lip began to wobble.

Cassie squirmed in her seat. "Come on Hermione... Don't be sad. Ron didn't have to ask you. I'm sure the hot dog thing was just an excuse. I mean, he could have just stolen the money out of my purse."

Hermione took a deep breath, nodded and asked, "Do I at least get the money?"

Cassie stood up to give Hermione a hug and a tissue, with which to wipe her tears. "How about, instead, I buy you a new dress for the ball?"

Hermione smiled, this time genuinely, and nodded enthusiastically.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Cassia sighed. "Yes, Hermione," she said. "For the five hundredth time, this is right place. We've been here before. We scaled that wall just last week."

Hermione looked unsure. "Maybe we got lost. If we go back now-"

"Are you afraid?" asked Cassie.

Hermione shook her head, but had no time to reply for the door to the Cullen Castle presently opened, and Jacob Black himself, a picture of masculine beauty, stepped aside to allow the two girls entry. He was suspiciously quiet that afternoon, for usually, when in Cassie's presence, he could be quite vocal indeed. It would seem that he was on his best behaviour, and didn't even return the glare she offered him by way of a greeting.

The Cullen Castle, in all its gothic glory, was, as always, a dark and miserable place to be. Yet, as they walked through the hallway together, the two girls heard the soft notes of Shostakovich's Second Waltz drifting forth from the basement. Upon enquiry, Jacob Black explained that Dr Cullen had taken up the piano, and Hermione indeed noticed how the music did so well in drowning out the screams that usually emanated from down there.

"Cassie!" Bella stood from her throne as they entered the room, and wrapped her arms so tightly around Cassie that she wondered if the White Witch had finally changed her mind and decided to kill her after all - but, not a few moments later, she had already detached herself and was offering the same horrifying greeting to Hermione.

"I'm so glad you came!" Bella gushed. "Sit down. Sit! Quickly, quickly! What are you waiting for?"

She grinned, and Hermione was forced to shield her eyes for fear she might be blinded by her dazzling white teeth. The three sat around the table. Hermione folded her hands into her lap, and stared at them for some moments, for they apparently had become quite interesting. Cassie smiled at Bella. Bella smiled at Cassie. Cassie smiled some more. Bella smiled some more. The point being that it was a relentless, painfully awkward way to pass the time, but no one present knew what to say. The point of the exercise for Cassie had been to ascertain the location of Edmund prior to the Ball, which would occur in only a few days, and which was to be an excellent opportunity to implement the rescue of Edmund.

"So..." said Cassie. "Carlisle has taken up the piano?"

Bella smiled, though her expression remained quite blank. "He has?"

"Apparently," said Cassie.

"Will you be having casserole?" Bella asked.

"Excuse me?" said Cassie.

"Casserole," she repeated. "I made it myself. To go with the tea."

"You made casserole?" said Cassie. "Isn't that a little heavy for a tea party?"

Bella blinked, but did not reply, and hereby occurred several more moments of silence in which the White Witch happily stared at her two guests, both of whom were now examining the table.

Thankfully, just as Cassie thought she might be on the verge of insanity, Edward Cullen entered the room. Hermione, having explored every inch of the table before her, looked up at last. Her brow creased. Cassie had not realised it before, but none of the Hogwarts gang had yet met Edward, and now Hermione was staring very carefully indeed. She seemed on the verge of a discovery.

"Excuse me," she said softly. "Don't I know you?"

Edward, whose eyes had been fixed on his wife ever since his entry into the room, now looked at Hermione, and Cassie thought said eyes might pop from his head so wide were they at that moment. There was a moment of silence. Hermione thought long and hard. A single bead of sweat appeared upon Edward's brow, and, just as Hermione came to her conclusion, just as she held up a hand with the words "Oh, I know!" escaping her lips, Edward leapt across the table and gripped Hermione's shoulder in a Vulcan Nerve Pinch that would have made Lucy insanely proud.

Hermione's head dropped onto the table with a thump. Bella looked at Edward with a somewhat quizzical expression, but surely could not have looked more horrified than Cassie, who froze still in her seat and simply stared at her unconscious friend.

"There was a fly on her shoulder," said Edward quietly to Cassie. "I got it. Don't worry."

"Thanks," was all Cassie could think to say. She was sat back in her chair, as far away from Edward as she could possibly get, and forced a smile to show him that there were no hard feelings.

"Cake!" he said suddenly, clapping his hands. Cassie yelped and jumped in her seat, but Bella only clapped her hands excitedly. "Do you like cake, Cassie?"

"Yes!" she said quickly. "Yes. Yes, I do. Yes. Cake. I love cake. Everyone loves cake, right? I mean, who doesn't like cake?"

She was suddenly aware of the high-pitched, hysterical tone to her voice and stopped talking.

"What kind of cake?" asked Edward. "Sponge cake, cream cake, cupcakes, muffins?"

"Sponge cakes," said Cassie.

"What kind of sponge cake? Chocolate, vanilla, chocolate and vanilla, strawberry, red velvet, blueberry, raspberry-"

"Just vanilla! Vanilla is fine."

"But is it? Do you want vanilla, or do you want vanilla with cream or icing or chocolate sprinkles?"

"Anything. Cream is fine."

"Okay, what flavour cream?"

"Edward!" Bella cried, and Hermione's head lifted suddenly from the table with a snort.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You had a fly on your shoulder," explained Cassie.

Edward, fearing his secret would soon be exposed, fled the room immediately, with the promise that cake would follow soon.

"So, Bella," said Cassie, "Hermione here has something very special planned for you."

Bella clapped her hands. "She does?"

Hermione forced a smile, and said drily, "Oh, yes. You see, I have written a song for you to the tune of Bette Davis Eyes by Kim Carnes. I believe it sums up the love I have for you."

Bella clapped even more and giggled happily. "Sing it!" she cried. "Sing it now! On the stage!"

"Oh, you have a stage," said Hermione, without the slightest hint of horror. "Marvelous."

As she stood up, Cassia squeezed her hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hermione could not say anything. She looked as though she was about to be sick. She took the stage slowly, Bella taking a front row seat and whooping wildly as she did. Cassie lingered by the back as the microphone was set up by Alice Cullen, who had happened to pass by the drawing room at that moment and entered to see what all the squealing had been about. Soon, all Cullen ladies had gathered in front of the stage, excitedly waiting to hear Hermione's performance.

Cassie, meanwhile, had slipped out of the room and was currently running along the corridors. She had no idea where anything was in this maze of a castle, but soon the sweet notes of Debussy's Clair de Lune filled her ears and she knew herself to be close to Carlisle's dungeon.

Back in the drawing room, however, Hermione's song was just starting, and thus began the first verse:

'Her hair is chocolate gold

I know it sounds like a lie

She swears it's au naturelle

She's our queen of Anarchy High.

Her eyes like sparkling diamonds

Inside a wicked fire

She's got sweet cherry kisses

She's our queen of Anarchy High.'

Bella screamed over the music, and Alice, Rosalie and Esme clapped in their appreciation. Hermione, thoroughly getting into the swing of things, blew a kiss into the audience.

Cassie had found the dungeons. They were not far from Carlisle's basement. It was poorly guarded, with only one of Jacob's werewolf friends standing by, but he was far too interested in chewing on a chicken leg to notice Cassie passing by - and, at the same time, Hermione's chorus began:

'She's a beauty

Perfect cutie

Hot damn, she got dat booty

She's ferocious

And she'll turn on whoever happens to be the closest

She's got all the friends money can buy

She's our queen of Anarchy High.'

Cassie creeped her way through the shadowy passageways of the dungeons, squinting through the darkness as she peered through each of the barred cages. There were at least twenty cells there, but each were empty of any living souls, containing only the bones of the long deceased... Only one was inhabited was a human, and that belonged to Edmund.

He looked up when he saw her, and crawled over to politely enquire who the devil she was.

"Who the devil are you?" asked Edmund.

"I'm Cassie," said Cassie. "Peter and Lucy and Susan all sent me to find you."

"Jolly good show!" Edmund hissed. "Frightfully sensible of him, seeking help from such a strapping young lady! Shall we be trotting along then?"

"Well, the thing is, I'm not actually supposed to rescue you right now," Cassie explained as she backed away (and rather rotten it was of her too; poor Edmund could only watch her in horror!). "I'm just supposed to find your whereabouts."

"Poppycock!" said Edmund desperately. "You can't leave me here, old chap!"

"Actually, I can. Sorry. I don't have time right now, and it's kind of important to the plot, so..."

"Miss Cassie!" Edmund cried, violently shaking the bars of his prison. "Come back here, you caddish fiend! Come back for meeeeee!"

Cassie felt terrible, and so she ought to have, but she would be back for Edmund in only a few days. The Halloween Ball provided an excellent diversion. Almost all members of the house hall would be occupied with the festivities. Releasing Edmund and escorting him to safety would be almost like child's play.

In theory.

In the drawing room, Hermione's second verse had ended:

'She's such a modest thing

Blowing on her horn

Hope she don't split her lip

She's our queen of Anarchy High

She'll set her hound dogs on you

She loves to hear you cry

And then she'll drink your blood

She's our queen of Anarchy High!'

However, from Carlisle's basement, Greensleeves could be heard to all who graced the adjoining corridor. It came booming through the door, despite being a most gentle piece of music.

Cassie's curiosity got the better of her, and she, with cat-like stealth, cracked open the door of the basement and took a peak inside. Indeed, as she had suspected, Carlisle Cullen had not taken up the piano, but was blasting a recording of the music from a boombox. Dr Cullen was far more busy with his own work. The moment Cassie saw it, she wished she had never opened the door, for the doctor's work was inescapable to someone with such sharp eyesight.

Were the screams not enough to alert your attention, no doubt the numerous writhing bodies strapped to table ought to have been. They were grotesque, inhuman in all but general shape. Indeed they had all of their limbs and most of their features, but their skin was a dirty yellow, their eyes sunken, their teeth sharp and bared. They seemed incapable of speech, and moaned through the semi-darkness of Carlisle's workshop. They had been created, the thick wire that had been used to sew their parts together obvious even from a distance, though who or what had been their origins Cassie was unsure.

What was certain was that they were monsters, indeed the sort that Dr Frankenstein himself could recognise. Queen Bella had built herself an army. Perhaps, beneath the horror and disgust, lay a little pride in Cassie's heart, which recognised the extent to which she and her friends had terrified the White Witch, but it was too deep within her. It was buried beneath her nausea, suffocated by her terror. A war was coming, that much was obvious now, even if Cassie, deluded as she was, could never bring herself to believe it.

Upon returning our attentions to the drawing room, however, we find that the performance has been ceased with an ear-piercing cry from the queen herself.

"WAIT!" she screeched, and all parties present were forced to cover their ears as she did so. "Where's Cassie?"

Hermione dithered on the stage. "She went to the toilet," said she, but Bella only glared in her direction, standing from her throne with a dramatic sweep of her dress, the skirt billowing around her like a skirt billows in the breeze. Her eyes darkened, her face, previously angelic and serene, now set with demonic undertones. And, dear reader, if it is at all possible that you might bear to hear yet another poorly executed similie, it should be noticed that her lips, grieved as they were, set themselves straighter than a very straight plank of wood.

The White Witch contemplated murder most foul, for she was certain, and entirely accurate in her assumptions, that Cassie had not excused herself from the room to relieve herself at all, but to snoop; and if there was one thing Queen Bella hated more than anything, it was snoopers.

Hermione leapt from the stage with all the graze of a drunk rhinoceros, and attempted to plead with Bella. It matters not what she said, for her words were of little consequence; Bella took no notice of them, and, in any case, the sudden arrival of Cassie, Edward by her side, silenced all mysterious questions as to her whereabouts.

Bella raised an eyebrow. Edward held up a box with the usual imbecilic grin plastered across his face.

"I brought cake!" he cried, and Alice clapped and cheered.

Hermione, despite now realising exactly why she had recognised Edward Cullen, stayed silent. Bella seemed as interested in listening to Hermione's serenade as Hermione had in continuing it, and she greatly feared a repeat of her earlier attack. Cassie took her place beside her friend, and both forced a smile as they each received a slice of cake.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Have you seen Edward?"  
>Cassie shook her head. "Sorry, Bella," she said.<br>Bella growled, and the very sound itself was a delicious cacophony of notes. "Peter told me to look outside," she said, with a hint of bitterness to her voice. "I opened the door but it was raining."  
>She sighed softly and flopped down into the seat beside Cassie. Cassie put it down to the orange tinted lighting in the ballroom, but to her it looked as though Bella had a little more colour to her cheeks than usual.<br>"I hate the rain," said Bella. "Did you meet the band yet?"  
>Cassie shook her head again, and Bella, with all the grip of a boa constrictor, grasped Cassie's wrist and dragged her up and to the stage. Cassie allowed herself to be pulled along (for who could ever - or would ever, for that matter - refuse the will of the dear queen?), and was so distracted in her attempts to stay upright in her ridiculously high heels that she did not notice how faintly warm Bella's hand felt upon her skin until they had reached the stage. It was almost human.<br>Cassie stared down at her arm after Bella had let go. She was saying something, and a boy beside her had held out a reluctant hand to greet Cassie.  
>"Edward!" Bella cried suddenly, waving at her husband who was currently immersed in the crowd of dancing people, and was 'boogieing down' like it was nobody's business. Bella leapt promptly from the stage, and sweetly gave her husband a sharp slap on the arm for evading her for so long and forcing her to almost have to suffer the indignities of stepping outside to search for him, whereby she could potentially have suffered serious damage to her bone-straight, luscious locks of hair.<br>"Hey," the boy was saying to Cassie, who was still staring perplexed after Bella.  
>She blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was just so... distracted by her beauty. You know how it is, right?"<br>The boy's gave Cassie a slightly disgusted look, indicating that he did not at all know how it was, which was most unusual an occurence.  
>The boy seemed rather awkward talking to Cassie. He slung his guitar around his body, and gestured to the band behind him.<br>"This is Tim," he said. "Ian, Michael and Edward."  
>"<em>Edward<em>?"  
>Cassie jumped. She didn't know how Bella had heard it, for only a moment before she had been at the opposite side of the room, and neither Cassie nor the boy had seen her coming.<br>Edward the drummer nodded. "Yep," he said. "That's me."  
>Bella snorted. "Two people called Edward?" she said. "You're lucky you're just a minor character."<br>Cassie squirmed awkwardly, hoping to change the subject. She noted the name printed on the front of the band's drum kit. "Loki's Stones?" she asked. "What does that mean?"  
>"We're a tribute to the Rolling Stones," the boy said.<br>"But I don't like the Rolling Stones," Bella said. "So there'll be none of that crap played here. Play me some Miley Cyrus, on the other hand, and you boys will be in my good books forever more."  
>Bella skipped off the stage again, and Cassie severely wished she would stay away.<br>"You must be Loki," Cassie said.  
>The boy frowned. "Uh, no... I'm Seoul."<br>"Cassie," said she. "Why Loki?"  
>"You don't like Loki?" The boy's question was both disgusted and accusing, so Cassie lied, choosing not to freely offer up the fact that she did not have the slightest idea who Loki was (and shame on her too!).<br>"No," she said quickly. "I love him. He's awesome. You have a really shiny guitar. It's impressive. Really."  
>The boy nodded, grinning a little. "Thanks. It's pretty new. We're not used to playing for a space this big. My old one was pretty knackered. New amps too. More power, you know?"<br>Cassie nodded, despite not knowing at all. "Cool," she said, despite not finding it in the slightest bit cool.  
>"You wanna hear a new song?" Seoul asked, already softly strumming his guitar. "It's called <em>Mind over Reality<em>. It's a tribute to the Stones."  
>He seemed rather proud and incredibly excited to play his song for Cassie, but a sharp cry of "<em>no<em>!" came from somewhere in the middle of the crowd, and he knew that Bella had now distinctly forbidden it. He shrugged, disappointed.  
>"Miley Cyrus it is," he said, and Cassie vacated the stage post haste, for fear that onlookers may think it had been her who had requested such heinous music to be played.<br>Cassie found Lucy and Pat sniggering by the punch bowl. She walked over slowly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and caught sight of a rather unusually mischievous Lucy about to empty a packet of grey powder into someone's drink!  
>"Lucy!" Cassie hissed. "What are you doing?"<br>Lucy and Pat both jumped simultaneously. Pat hung his head in shame but Lucy looked defiant.  
>"Jacob Black sent us to get him some punch," she said. "He called Pat a degenerate toad. I should say he needs to be shown what for."<br>Cassie frowned. "Okay, that's unforgivable."  
>Pat nodded then took a puff of his inhaler.<br>"What's in the packet?" Cassie asked.  
>"Laxatives," said Pat with a wicked grin.<br>Cassie couldn't bring herself to wonder, let alone ask, why the two of them had brought laxatives to the party; instead she pursed her lips together tightly.  
>"Save it for later," she said, much to the apparent chagrin of Lucy, who sighed quite heavily. "I have a feeling we're going to need it. Wait, what's that?"<br>Cassie pointed to the large bowl beside the punch. Beside that was a pile of plates, but both the pile and the bowl had remained untouched. it contained what looked to be some sort of stew.  
>"Chicken Casserole," said Lucy. "Jacob said Bella made it. Apparently it's the only thing she eats, which is most disappointing. Pat and I have decided to become extreme vegans. We are not only prohibited from eating animal by-products, but also we do not wish to interfere with the circle of life by eating the food of the animals either."<br>Cassie didn't know what to say at all, but luckily she didn't have to say anything, for Pat suddenly gasped. His gaze had wondered to the other side of the room behind both Cassie and Lucy, and not even two long drags on his inhaler could calm his sudden, wheezing palpitations. Lucy turned first, a sudden enormous grin spreading across her tiny face.  
>"Alright!" she cried. "<em>Cosplay<em>!"  
>Cassie turned to look. Sure enough, a group of six had just entered the party, dressed in what Cassie, being the uncultured swine she was, could only describe as Renaissance Viking. They were all tall, and stood straight with their chins held high, looking down on the other party guests with a sense of regality, but he who entered first was the most regal of all: tall and muscular, with golden-blonde hair that even from a distance looked lusciously soft. He wore armour, and over that a long red cape. He was the first to be greeted, most enthusiastically, by Queen Bella, who had reapplied her lipstick to do so and now hung giggling from this man's arm.<br>"I did not get that memo!" said Pat, sounding thoroughly disappointed as he looked down at his rather ordinary suit (the only alteration being the Star Trek emblem on his breast). "Were they here last year?"  
>Cassie shrugged. "I told you I've never come to one of these before. Bella invites anyone who's anyone. I never was anyone before."<br>Lucy had begun hyperventilating. "Oh my _GOD_!" squealed Lucy, flapping her arms in her frantic excitement. "Pat, if that is Cosplay, I shall eat my hat!"  
>Pat gently tried to prise Lucy's grappling hand from his arm - to no avail. "This is a Halloween party," he reasoned. "Perhaps they didn't know it was a ball?"<br>"Poppycock!" hissed Lucy. "If the White Witch can find Katniss Everdeen, why would she be excited to see some charlatan dressed as Thor?"  
>Cassie had no idea what was going on. "What is going on?" she asked, though tried to offer the question more emotion than had been given to it previously by other people who happened to be present in the room.<br>Lucy rolled her eyes with disgust. "The pretty one with Bella is Thor," said Lucy. "Loki's brother."  
>"Who's Loki?" asked Cassie, but thought better of it when she saw the dark flash of fire cross Lucy's expression.<br>Lucy, contemplating serious violence by this point, took several deep breaths before replying, "_The God of Mischief_? The band is named after him."  
>"Oh," said Cassie, and nodded in comprehension, though in actual fact she still did not understand.<br>"Okay, and then there's Lady Sif," Lucy continued, "Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Heimdall."  
>"Okay, got it," said Cassie - most surprisingly, she still did not get it. "This is bad, right? If Bella gets Thor on side?"<br>"It will mean war," said Pat. "A war we can't win."  
>Cassie bit her lip. This she understood completely. "What do we do?"<br>"I have an idea," said Lucy. "We send Susan in."  
>"In where?" asked Cassie.<br>"Thor thinks very highly of Heimdall's opinion," Lucy explained.  
>"If Heimdall thinks it's a good idea, then Thor is more likely to do it," said Pat.<br>"So, what?" said Cassie. "We send Susan in to chat Handle up?"  
>"Yes," said Lucy. "And it's Heimdall."<br>"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to," said Cassie.  
>"Yeah, if you want me to call you Cassius for the foreseeable."<br>Cassie rolled her eyes as she searched the crowd for Susan. "Fine," she said. "As long as Susan doesn't do anything that could get us into trouble - being underage and all - this should work okay."  
>Cassie found Susan and told her the plan, and this was how, only a few minutes later, Heimdall was by Cassie's side. He did not speak much to Cassie but seemed quite comfortable addressing Susan. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were lurking by the punch bowl, but Thor and Queen Bella were nowhere to be seen.<br>"I do not trust the White Witch," said Heimdall. "I have watched her from Asgard before, and we came here only to find you, Cassie Bateman. We have come to offer our assistance in this war to come."  
>"War?" said Cassie. "There's no war to come. We're just going to get Edmund and then we're all going to go straight back home."<br>Heimdall sad nothing, though he did not look convinced. Cassie could say no more, for all attention had passed to Thor, who was lumbering back to Heimdall with a sheepish look on his face. At first Cassie did not recognise him, for Thor, having left the room dressed in his usual getup of armour and red cape, had returned wearing a dinner suit. Lady Sif stormed over, followed behind by her Warriors, and she wore a thunderous expression.  
>"I <em>warned<em> you!" she roared, loud enough to be heard clearly over the music by Cassie, but not so loud that anyone outside of the group could distinguish what she was saying. "I warned you about her and still you did not listen!"  
>Cassie looked to Heimdall. "What's going on?" she asked.<br>Heimdall looked grave. "Thor has let go of Mjolnir for too long," he said. "He has become human."  
>"He only has to let go for sixty seconds," said Lady Sif. "It doesn't take a genius to work out what he was doing for that minute. How could you be so stupid, Thor?"<br>"She said my hair was like golden honey," Thor said quietly, though quickly shut his mouth lest he further envoke the wrath of the greatest female warrior Asgard had ever known.  
>"And now she has Mjolnir?" Fandral asked. Thor nodded.<br>Cassie sighed. "Well, thanks so much for the help, guys. Seriously, you've been amazing. Lucy, I'm going to find Peter, then we'll get Edmund and get out of here. No war, okay? No fighting. None at all."  
>Cassie did not even understand what Mjolnir was, but she knew enough to know that it was now in very wrong hands indeed. She could not bring herself to speak to the Asgardians any longer, and excused herself from their company.<br>She met Peter in the middle of the dance floor, where, most embarrassingly, he was attempting to 'twerk'. Cassie suspected he had had one raspberry kool aid too many. She let him dance for a little longer - for the simple fact that his efforts at gyrating were far too amusing to pass up - before tapping him on the shoulder.  
>He whipped around, a bright grin stretching across his face, and crushed Cassie into a slightly sticky hug.<br>"I missed you," he said into her hair.  
>"So I see." She laughed and pulled back a little. "Is it time now?"<br>"No," Peter near cried, a little suspiciously. "No, Voldemort is busy for another five minutes. Dance with me?"  
>Cassie begrudgingly accepted Peter's offer. It was not that she didn't want to dance with him - far from it, in fact - but that their mission was to rescue Edmund, and they were yet to complete it. The music had changed to a softer, slower pace, and the two swayed in silence, their bodies held tightly together.<br>"We're not usually alone like this," Peter said softly. Cassie said nothing, only closing her eyes and inhaling deeply with her nose so close to Peter's shoulder, where he smelt of both himself and the soap he had used before leaving the house. It was an oddly hypnotic smell.  
>"Sometimes I wish we were more often," he said.<br>Cassie opened her eyes. "You do?"  
>Peter nodded. "Yes. To talk, and whatnot."<br>"We can talk now," said Cassie.  
>Peter let her go to twirl her around, and pulled her back so that now they were face to face as they danced.<br>"You're right, we are," he said.  
>"What did you want to talk about?"<br>Peter seemed to consider her question, and began to answer with a series of mumbled stutters before stopping and swallowing hard. "It's just that I want to say thank you. It can't have been easy for you lending your home to us all in such a way."  
>"It was no problem," said Cassie. "Really. I've actually enjoyed having you guys here."<br>Peter smiled an infectious smile that Cassie couldn't help but share in. "We've enjoyed being here. We'll be sad to leave, I'm sure."  
>Cassie looked away from Peter. It had been only a matter of weeks, but already she felt as though the Pevensies, Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Voldemort were her family, and just to think of them leaving was a painful thought indeed.<br>"Hey," Peter said softly, as he held her chin and made her look up at him. "Don't be sad, Cassie. Please don't be sad."  
>They leaned closer. The music seemed to fade to silence as Cassie focused on Peter's lips. They were so close now, their mouths only millimetres apart-<br>And a voice shrieking Cassie's name broke them straight apart.  
>"Cassie!" came the voice. "Cassie Bateman!"<br>Cassie looked around to see where the voice had come from, her cheeks burning as she blushed violently. A girl was rushing towards her, pushing her way through the crowd of swaying bodies. Cassie vaguely recognised her, but could not yet successfully remember why.  
>"Cassie?" The girl was upon them now - a pretty girl with dark hair, which she wore half up, twisted into intricate braids, and half down, trailing down her back; a face painted to the greatest detail: eyes lined with kohl and smeared with black glitter, manipulated into the shape of a feather; lips painted the deepest purple; cheekbones accentuated with a dark blusher; and finally a dress that completed the look of the bird, embroidered also with feathers and jewels. From the back Cassie was sure she would see that the arms of the dress looked just like wings. Katniss Everdeen looked every bit the Mockingjay.<br>Cassie didn't know what to say, responding simply with a series of awestruck gapes and stammers.  
>"You are Cassie, right?" Katniss asked.<br>Cassie nodded silently.  
>"Thank God," said Katniss. "I thought I'd just made a fool of myself for nothing!"<br>"You're so pretty," Cassie blurted out. She mentally slapped herself, and told herself to snap out of the pathetic starstruck state she was currently in, but she had already embarrassed herself.  
>Katniss laughed hysterically. The noise was shrill and hollow. "Bella told me you were funny," she said. "She talks about you a lot. She thinks you're amazing. Oh, Peeta!"<br>Katniss smiled brightly, and took the hand of the boy who had just appeared beside her.  
>"This is Peeta," Katniss said proudly. "My husband."<br>Cassie held out her hand to shake Peeta's. "It's so nice to meet you," she said. She was about to introduce Peter when Katniss interrupted.  
>"Why don't you boys go get some punch?" she said. "Cassie and I have some girl talk to discuss."<br>As the boys were walking away, Cassie heard Peter introduce himself to Peeta, whereby Peeta replied, "Is it spelt with an a?"  
>"No," said Peter.<br>"Then it's wrong."  
>"Oh." Peter stopped also, and looked deeply apologetic. "Sorry."<br>Peeta let out the same hollow laughter that Katniss had released earlier and clapped Peter on the back. "I'm joking, my friend!" he cried.  
>Peter shot a horrified look of desperation over his shoulder at Cassie, but she was already being dragged away by Katniss, who led her to a table and sat opposite with a breathless smile. Katniss's grin stretched tightly at her lips, but still she looked as though she was in great pain. The smile itself was forced, almost robotic, but so well practiced that you could hardly tell it wasn't genuine.<br>"So, Cassie," Katniss said excitedly. Everything she had said so far had had the same excited, breathlessly quick tone to it, as though she wanted everyone to know that she was happy to be there, but wanted to say so many things and do so many things before her time ran out and something happened and she would have to stop. "I want to know what's so special about you. Bella talks about you all the time at our book club."  
>"You have a <em>book club<em>?" Cassie asked, more than a little surprised at the idea of Bella reading. "Do they have words?"  
>Katniss let out a sharp bark of laughter that ended as abruptly as it began. "Of course they have words, Cassie! We read each others books. Although, of course, some are much better than others."<br>Katniss put a hand to her chest, as though to indicate that it was her book which was the most superior, but she left the hand there, and Cassie saw the strain in her fingers as she dug them into her skin.  
>"Some are much sadder too," Katniss said softly. Her eyes stared forward blankly and her mouth began to move as she muttered silent words. She had become visibly agitated and her eyes brimmed with tears as she began to quietly repeat a single, whispered word: "<em>Prim<em>."  
>Cassie didn't know what to do. She tried calling her name but Katniss was lost in a horrifying world of her own. She was seeing things that Cassie could not, hearing things that were not there. And all the while the only sounds she could make were to quietly call the name of her sister.<br>"Katniss?" Peeta's hand appeared on Katniss's shoulder and she immediately snapped out of whatever nightmare she had just been trapped inside. Her lips stretched into the first genuine smile that Cassie had seen from her that night. It was as though all happiness had been absorbed into her through his hand. He was the only thing keeping her happy. He was the only thing keeping her sane.  
>"Peeta!" Katniss cried, standing up to tightly hug her husband.<br>"Come on," said Peeta, tugging on her hand. "Let's dance."  
>Cassie watched them go in stunned silence as Peter took the seat Katniss had just vacated. He wanted to ask what had happened, but, seeing that she was clearly upset about something, left her alone for now.<br>"We have to go," Cassie said. "We have to finish this now. It ends tonight. We find Edmund and we get out of here, and... and you guys go home."  
>Cassie stood up to leave but Peter held her arm. "Cassie, what happened? Is it Bella? Has she done something?"<br>"No," said Cassie. "No, it's not Bella. It's Katniss. Can't you see? Look at her. She's so broken now. I won't have that for us. I don't want a fight. I don't want a war. But the longer we drag this out, the more likely we all are to get hurt."  
>She slipped her hand into Peter's and smiled reassuringly, though she still could not bring herself to tell him the news of Bella's army. "Come on," she said. "Let's go find your brother."<br>"Okay," said Peter. "But Voldemort first."  
>"There," said Cassie, pointing to Voldemort sculking in the shadow of a far corner - as the entire room went into lockdown.<br>Peter panicked. "What's going on?"  
>The door beside him slammed shut by its own accord and they heard a click through the sudden silence, followed by more and more and more, as all the doors and all the windows were locked. Cassie felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Hermione, wide-eyed and clearly panicking, holding onto her.<br>"I can't find Ron, Cassie," she said. "Or Harry. I've lost them both! What's going on? _Are they going to kill us_?"  
>"Hermione, calm down!" cried Cassie. "They're just going to announce the Queen of the Ball. The doors are locked so no one can escape. Just relax, okay? I need you to find Lucy. Find her and tell her to do what I told her not to do before. She'll know what you mean."<br>Hermione still looked utterly terrified but she did exactly as she was told.  
>Cassie slipped her hand into Peter's and held on tightly. "Don't let go of me," she said. "I can't lose you."<br>"We're running out of time," said Peter. "Where's Voldemort?"  
>The answer to which came suddenly from behind, when a sudden hiss of "Boo!" made Peter nearly jump out of his skin.<br>Cassie rolled her eyes. "Find Jacob Black and keep your eye on him," she said to Peter. "He'll show us the way out."  
>So the two watched patiently as Jacob stood by the side of the room, his gaze lazily wandering about the room and the back to the stage, drinking as he did the cup of punch Lucy and Pat had just kindly acquired for him. Voldemort sat on an empty chair and waited for something exciting to happen.<br>Cassie waited. Peter waited. Voldemort waited. And upon the stage Carlisle had arrived, and under the bright lights that were there he looked even more demonic than usual - the gauntness of his cheeks, the darkness beneath his eyes, the sallow, pasty colour of his face all evermore obvious now than before. He cleared his throat, his voice, as was his custom, of a higher-pitch than necessary and trembling as he spoke.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, and was greeted with a cry of "Boo! Get on with it!" from a most mysterious voice (that sounded exactly like the dear queen's) in the audience.<br>"Uh, yes, of course." Carlisle cleared his throat nervously and loosened his tie.  
>Meanwhile, Jacob Black had developed an ever increasing sheen of sweat about his face. He looked most uncomfortable. Cassie slipped her hand into Peter's. Voldemort stood, prepared for action. The moment had come.<br>"Shall we start first with the Halloween King?" asked Carlisle. Cassie saw Bella, already poised by the steps to the stage to accept her prize, roll her eyes. "And the winner is..." Seoul provided a most dramatic drum roll. "Edward Cullen!"  
>There was a cheer from the audience. Cassie did not believe it to be genuine. Already Bella's foot was on the first step. She was bouncing up and down in excitement. Jacob Black, overcome now with the violent occurrences that were presently occurring in his stomach, had clutched said stomach with a look of horror.<br>"And now for the Halloween Queen!" cried Carlisle. "But who shall be our winner?"  
>"I volunteer!" came a cry from the back of the room through the hushed, waiting audience. Everyone turned to see Katniss screaming in Peeta's arms. "<em>I volunteer<em>! I volunteer as tribute!"  
>She was crying now, her thrashing body being held back by Peeta and two of Bella's werewolves. And Queen Bella? Cassie caught sight of her just as Katniss was being taken away, and the queen had the most delighted expression upon her face. She was smiling, thoroughly enjoying the evening's entertainment.<br>Cassie's face turned to stone. She was, for a moment, shocked, but then it occurred to her that she should expect no less from the White Witch. Her grip on Peter's hand hardened and she, with a steely determination, began to drag him through the crowd towards the door through which first Katniss and now Jacob Black had disappeared.  
>From the stage, Carlisle was trying to regain the crowd's attention. "And the winner is-!" he cried, but Bella was already on the stage, her hand held out to him to collect her crown - but he would not give it to her.<br>"The winner is..." he repeated - whether it was for suspense-building purposes or due to the fact that he could not bring himself to say the name was unclear. "Cassie Bateman."  
>There was a collective gasp around the hall. Cassie's heart stopped for a moment, and her face, previously upon it a look of deepest loathing, began to soften into a smile of genuine happiness. She looked up at the people around, all of whom looked as shocked as she felt. There began a whisper throughout the crowd as she let go of Peter's hand, turned, and made her way to the stage.<br>Carlisle looked between Cassie and Bella, who, surprisingly, did not attack Cassie the minute she walked onto the stage. She had a fire in her already wild and passionate eyes. She was angry, no doubt about it, but remained calm. When Carlisle made to hand the crown over to Cassie, Bella interceded and took the crown herself.  
>"I want to give it to her," she said sweetly.<br>Cassie took her stand beside Edward, that same smug smile present on her face, and looked Bella directly in the eye as she came to face her. Bella placed the crown on Cassie's head with a happy smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek and holding her close in an inescapable grip to whisper into her ear:  
>"Long live the queen."<br>Cassie's smile faltered, though she was unsure as to the true meaning of the words. Bella stepped down off the stage and the crowd erupted into applause. Cassie bowed, as did Edward, but she left the stage without further conversation and found Peter.  
>"Is Bella looking?" she asked him.<br>Peter, still completely confused, looked back at Bella. "No," he said. "She's... dancing. Should we run now?"  
>"Oh, yeah," said Cassie, taking his hand. "Now we run."<br>As the three were leaving the ballroom, from the centre of the stage, the last plan to distract all guests was beginning - and it was indeed an excellent plan, for Harry Potter himself had positioned himself directly in the spotlight and begun his rap, which rendered the majority of souls present mesmerised and entirely speechless. It began, in a rather strange homage to Mean Girls, like so:

_Yo yo yo!_

_All you sucka Death Eaters ain't got nothin' on me._

_From D Umbridge to Lord V, you can't touch Harry P._

_I'm a Gryffindor, but Chosen One is preferred._

_Just forget what you heard, I got a ginger and a nerd,_

_Even got Lord Voldy scared._

_I'm Harry Potter._

_They all want me cuz I'm hotter._

_Makin' love to Draco Malfoy while he's screamin' like a monster._

_I don't play it like Shaggy,_

_You'll know it was me,_

_Cuz the next time you see him he's like _Ooohh, Harry P!

_**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed!**_


End file.
